DarkMagicianmon's Chase 2
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The parody of the sequel to Shrek. Chase and Yumi's newfound happiness is interrupted when they have to visit Yumi's parents. They deal with a prince who is supposed to saved Yumi, a group of assasins, and a furious witch. ChasexYumi, JackxRika.
1. Prologue: The Honeymoon

**(Well people I finally decided to write a sequel to my Shrek Parody, where Chase meets the Ishiyama's and decides to make a human out of himself.)**

In darkness, a storybook was lay down. Then it was opened by itself telling a story as someone reads it and turned the pages that show the story.

"A long time ago, in a kingdom very far away, the royal family, the king and queen was blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

The pages show the king and queen holding up a baby to the people. The next page has the drawing of the 3 year old turning into some sort of Heylin dragon.

"'The whole land was excited about this. But then, on the princess's 3rd birthday, the king and queen was shocked when their daughter was cursed with a form that took hold each and every night'."

The next page now shows the two looking at a cheerful lady wearing a purple dress and has long red hair.

"Trying desperately to help their daughter, they seek the help of a Fairy Godmother who convinced them both to lock the princess away in a tower and for him to remain there until she gets the kiss...of the handsome prince!'"

In a desert far away, a figure is riding across the desert from day to night on a Manta creature with an eye symbol on it. Whoever it is, is wearing a white and blue form-fitting body suit with a red sash tied around his waist. It is, of course, the handsome prince that was mentioned.

"It was he who dealt with a dangerous journey through the blistering cold and scorching desert traveling for many days and nights...'"  
The figure now climbed up a familiar mountain and arrives at a dark yet familiar castle. Smirking from behind his helmet, he jumps off and hovers over the lava to the castle.  
"'...risking his life to reach the hold of the Dragon'."

The prince, upon landing safely, walks towards the tower.

"'He is the bravest and most beautiful everywhere'."

The helmet revealed his head. He had dark eyes, and blue messy hair. His name is William Dunbar. He smiles as he goes up the stairs to the tower and entered a familiar room. He is the one who was doing the narrating.

"And it was his destiny that his kiss would break the curse over the princess." William smiles as he sees someone's silhouette in bed. Believing it to be the princess he was looking for, he walks forward continuing,

"'He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower to enter the princess's chamber'," He sprayed a mint into his mouth, "'cross the room where she sleeps, pull back the big curtains to find her..."

However when she pulled the curtain back, he screamed in alarm as he sees to see that instead of a princess, it is a familiar Gorilla in the bed reading a 'Entertainment Weekly' magazine. The Gorilla screamed alarmed.

"What?!" Windsor Gorilla asked knowing his privacy was invaded.

"Uh...Princess Yumi Ishiyama?" asked William surprised and nervously.

"Uh, you are mistaken?" Windsor said.

William sighed in relief, "Whew. Thank God." He looks around, "So where is Yumi anyway?"

"If you're looking for the princess," Windsor began, "She's on her honeymoon."

William looked shocked. "Honeymoon!??" He came all this brave, going on that perilous journey, only to find that the princess he is looking for has already married?

"Yeah." Windsor said.

William narrowed his eyes in anger and suspicion. "With who?"

At a honeymoon suite somewhere, a familiar Heylin Dragon chuckled as he adjust the camera. The Heylin Dragon Chase Young, smiles as he and his new wife, Princess Yumi Ishiyama, waved to the camera. Yumi laughs as Chase picks her up and carried her to the suite. The two breaks down part of a doorway getting in but they don't mind. Chase placed his wife down and smiled.

It has been a while since the two has first met and fallen in love. Chase was a Heylin who lived in the swamp wanting to be alone. That is until Lord Eddy, a short evil lord, dumps a bunch of toons on his property. In hopes to get rid of them, Chase agrees to save a princess named Yumi Ishiyama from a dragon's keep for Eddy. Of course, the journey was not without perils and it doesn't help when Chase finds himself teaming up with a talking Yoshi, and a boy dressed as a Goth named Jack Spicer.

When Chase rescued Yumi, he finds himself falling for her yet he thinks she wouldn't be interested in him due to him being a Heylin. When he got the courage to tell her, he is surprised to discover that Yumi has a secret of her own: she is a Heylin creature who turned into her dragon form when the sun goes down. But despite this, true love has found a way. Eddy, who was only trying to married Yumi so he could become king, was defeated and was humiliated by Maleficent and Rika, the dragon and keeper who are also the girlfriends of Yoshi and Jack, and Yumi's curse was finally broke. Of course, this means Yumi has to stay in her dragon form for who knows when but at least she gets to be with her true love Chase and that's all that matters. Oh, and Chase and those creatures he teamed up with became friends.

Man: _**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know**_

Chase gave her some food he just found to his new wife. Yumi chuckles and eats it as the door closes.

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

**"DarkMagicianmon's Chase 2"**

The next day at the honeymoon suite, inside both Chase and Yumi were shaving, on the chin.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

Later, a girl named Myrtle (from Lilo & Stitch) came along with sweets. She was humming when she knocks on the door.

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

The door opened and Myrtle looks horrified when Chase and Yumi answered. She screamed and run, leaving her basket behind.

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after**_

Both Chase and Yumi looks puzzled but they shrugged, sees the basket, and smirked at each other.

_**Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**_

At a beach, the wedded couple was having fun at a picnic. With a smile, Yumi jumped on Chase, causing both of them to hug and kissed each other. Suddenly a big wave came towards the two and covered them. When it cleared, Chase looks alarmed as he finds himself kissing a mermaid named Attina (one of Ariel's sisters). Yumi floats over annoyed and grabs Attina off of Chase who spits out the contents in disgust.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

Yumi throws Attina back into the sea then smirked at Chase who chuckles sheepishly at her.

_**Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**_

That night, the two were at a blacksmith's ship where a blacksmith named Jake Long removed a hot ring from the fire and hands it to Chase. Chase yelped and keeps tossing it due to the fact that it is way too hot.

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream**_

Chase quickly tossed the ring into the air. The ring falls back down and landed right on Yumi's ring finger. Chase's wife sees the word 'I love you' on it and smiled as Chase hold her hand. Both of them blushed lovingly at each other.

_**Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**_

Next day, Chase is running through a field of flowers towards Yumi who is running towards him.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**_

The truth is, they were running from an angry mob who were throwing a bunch of stuff at them. Chase and Yumi laughed as they flies off away from the mob who keeps failing in getting them.

_**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

The villagers tried again in getting the two by using the old 'trapped them with an leg trap somewhere in the forest. They waited anxiously as Chase and Yumi flies through the forest happily. Suddenly Chase yelps as he steps into the trap catching his leg and he began bouncing around and hit his face in the mud. He, somehow, finds himself floating upside down.

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**_

Yumi finds herself surrounded by the angry mob. Of course, she isn't worried as she flies around, punching, kicking, and using her powers to defeat them. Soon they landed on the ground, alive but defeated and knocked out. With a smirk, Chase's wife goes over to Chase, wiped the mud off the bottom of his face and kissed him while he is still floating upside down.

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Evening later, the two are bottling up creatures, one called Navi (from Zelda) included. The creatures glowed and watched in disgust as both Chase and Yumi are having a mud bath together.

_**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Chase suddenly ends up 'breaking wind' in the mud. He chuckles sheepishly. Yumi smirked as she ended up 'breaking wind' as well.

_**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

The two laughed like children as they keep 'breaking wind'. Of course, the creatures struck in the bottle gagged and covered their noses trying not to faint.  
"Not even Link is bad as this?" groaned Navi.

_**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Later that night, both dark beings watched the full moon sighing lovingly. They looked at each other and kissed each other deeply.

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**_

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**_

_**Love...I'm in love**_

Soon, a while later, the two has finally finished their honeymoon and returned home. They found their home in the forest still up and standing. As they got closer to their dumpy looking yet humble home, both of them smiled as they passed a sign in front that has a picture of both Chase with Heylin Yumi that now said 'Beware of Heylins'.

"Welcome home." said Chase happily thinking that he and his new wife are going to enjoy some peace and quiet with each other.

Too bad they are about to find that he is wrong.

**(There's my prologue, I hope you all love it, and Airnaruto if you're reading this don't worry, I'm still getting some thought for the Cartoon Idol, and FYI there's a part of an American Idol at the end of the Parody if you know this movie)**


	2. Meeting the family

**(Now Chase is introduced to Yumi's family, and Chase doesn't think it'll go so well)**

Yumi and Chase laughs and smiles lovingly at each other as they approached their home. Unknown to both of them, someone is in there, a very familiar someone, singing.

Familiar voice: _**One is the loneliest number**_

"Just wait. When we get inside, it's going to be you and..." Chase begins to say.

_**That you'll ever do**_

When they went inside the house, they are surprised as they see two people are inside on their couch and armchair singing to themselves in their sleep. And of course, this someone is very familiar to them for it is Jack Spicer and Yoshi.

Yoshi: _**Two can be as bad as one...**_

"Jack, Yosh?" asked Chase surprised, interrupting them.

Yoshi and Jack looked up and smiles widely upon seeing them. They jumped up and down.

"Chase! Yumi! Oh man, it's great to see you two back!" Jack jumped off the couch, runs over, and hugs Chase, much to the Heylin's embarrassment. "Come on, give me a hug, Chase, you love machine!"

Chase looks at his wife and chuckles nervously. Yoshi turned to Yumi's direction as she said, "And hello Mrs. Young! How about a side of sugar for the Yoshi?"

"Yoshi, Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Chase annoyed. He and Yumi don't recall asking their friends over to greet them. Unless they decided to do so on their own.

"Well, we was taking care of your love nest for you." explained Yoshi proudly.  
Of course, by taking care, they meant going through their mail, which is piling up nearby, and not taking care of the plants, which are dying, very well. The couple looks around and chuckles sheepishly.

"So you went through my mail and water the plants?" guessed Chase.

"Yep! Even took care of your fish!" added Jack happily.

"Wait. I don't have any fish."

"You do now!" said the dog as she points a paw at a dirty water tank that has dead fish floating to the top in it. Yoshi points to each fish as she said, "I named that one Chase and the other Yumi. You know, Chase was a little rascally devil. Get your..."

Chase quickly nods to the door in an attempt to get Jack and Yoshi out.

"Well, I guess you have enough of us for one day. So time for you to go." said Chase, desperately trying to get them to leave so the new Mr. Young will be alone with his wife.

"Now hold on! You just got back! Aren't you going to tell me how your honeymoon went or played a board game or something?" protested Yoshi.

"Yeah we wanna know how everything went." Jack protested.

"Shouldn't you two get home to Maleficent and Rika?" Yumi asked with a frown. Maleficent was the dragon who, along with her keeper Rika Nonaka, was the one that guarded Yumi Ishiyama back in the castle. At first, she was a dangerous one. But the moment she laid her dragon eyes on Yoshi, she fell instantly in love with him and became a friend (after escaping the castle and his fiery wrath of course). She saved Chase from getting killed by Lord Eddy by swallowing the midget up.

Yoshi looked down as he frowns, "No, I can't. To tell you the truth, she's been all moody lately I think she has mood swings and all."

"Yeah and Rika's been spending more time with her, to make sure she doesn't loose it, and she can't spend time with me." Jack said with a head down.

Suddenly they look up at the two hopefully. "So maybe we could move in with you two. Until, you know, he gets back."

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Rika Nonaka, "Jackie honey, your baby's here!" she said.

"Rika!" Jack cried running over and embraces his girl.

"Hey Rika." Yumi said.

"Yumi, Chase how're you guys?"

"Fine." She said.

"We were better." Chase muttered.

"So Rika how's Maleficent?" Yoshi asked.

"Well she's doing better, but I'd advise you not to visit her, she still has some mood swings, and with her and mood swings you probably wouldn't be comfortable around her." She explained.

"Well what do you know, Rika's here, so you two can't leave." Chase said feeling relieved.

"Oh what the heck, we can stay for a week or 2." Jack said.

"Yeah." Yoshi cheered.

Yumi smiles, "Aw, Yoshi, Jack. You know we are always happy to have you."

"But Yumi and I are married, remember?" suggested Chase trying to give the two a hint. "We want a little time to be together." Yoshi and Jack nod. Chase frowns, knowing Yoshi didn't get it. "With each other...alone?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Yoshi with a smirk.

"You want to have some 'alone time'. Not to worry, me and Yosh will be sure that no jerk will bother you." Jack said

"Jack!" interrupted Chase.

"Yeah roomie?"

"You're bothering me."

The two pause upon hearing, then sighs sadly. "Oh, okay. Very well, fine. I guess." Yoshi opened up the door as he goes on.

"Come on guys." Rika said heading out the door.

"May as well go anyway. Sonic, Bloo, and us are going to catch a Duelmonsters tournament anyway." Jack turned to look once more at the couple. "So we'll come along Sunday for barbecue. Bye."

Yoshi and Jack close the door as they leave. Yumi looks concerned. She didn't want them to feel that sadly about the latest rejection.

Chase sighs as she said, "They'll be fine." Chase then smirks devilishly. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, yes. The good part," Yumi chuckled devilishly as well.

Chase then leaned his wife down and gets ready to kiss her...that is until he looked up and sees a familiar fools watching.

"Yoshi, Jack!" yelled Chase annoyed, dropping Yumi in the progress. Luckily, she's a Heylin Dragon, that didn't hurt.

"We know, alone, we're going." Jack said.

"But what do you want us to tell these guys?" Yoshi asked.

"Huh?"

Yumi got up as he followed her husband Chase and his friends outside. To their surprise, men in page clothing are out there blowing horns. When they are finished, a boy named Linus Vanpelt in armor came up to them but stopped when one of the trumpets is playing Hawaii Five-O. He whacks the trumpeter shutting it up.

"Silence you!" snapped the boy. With a sigh, he takes out a scroll and unrolled it. He begins reading it. "Ahem. 'Dear Princess Yumi Ishiyama. You are hereby asked to come to the Kingdom of Very Far Away to intend a royal ball in the celebration of your recently announced marriage, where the King will give his royal blessing upon your...'" He stops and gulped nervously as he looks at a puzzled Chase. He then clears his throat as he continued, "Uh... Prince Charming. Love, King Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama of Very Far Away AKA Mom and Dad'."

"Mom and Dad?" asked Yumi surprised upon hearing her parents' names after so long.

"Prince Charming?" asked Chase confused. Yumi's parents believe she married a prince?

"All right! A royal ball! I got to see this!" said Yoshi excited.

"Sweet." Jack said.

"I hope there'll be slow dancing." Rika whispered seductively into Jack's ear causing him to blush.

"Well, you can go but Yumi and I are not!"

"What?!" exclaimed Yumi, Jack, Rika, and Yoshi at once.

Chase sighs in frustration as she continued, "Look, no offense, Yumi, but I am not sure how they would take to you being a...Heylin. They could be very shocked."

"Well, true, they may be surprised but they're my parents, remember? They'd love me even if I am a Heylin." explained Yumi. "And don't worry they'll love you to."

"Yeah right." Chase said, "Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club."

"Oh stop Chase they're not like that." Yumi said.

Chase points at the horse and the other men leaving looking nervously at Chase as they do. "Then explain Sergeant Pompous and his Fancy Pants Freaks club!"

"Look, at least give everyone at Very Far Away a chance!" insisted her husband.

"Oh sure, to sharpen their pitchforks."

"All my parents wanted to do is give you their blessing."

Chase scoffs sarcastically, "Oh, I see. So we aren't really married until they give me a blessing. Terrific."

"Well, if you want to be a part of this family, yes." said Yumi, getting annoyed by her husband's stubbornness.

"Who said I wanted to be part of your family?!"

"When you married me, duh!"

"Well, there's some fine print for you!" snapped Chase angrily.

Yumi sighs in frustration as he continued, "So you don't want to come?"

"Look, you got to trust me on this!" said Chase as she stubbornly crossed his arms. "It's not a very good idea. We are not going and that's that!"

Later, Yumi and Chase finished packing the last of their items into the carriage.

"I can't believe we're going." groaned Chase in disbelief.

Yumi smiles as she looks at both Chase and his old friends: Yoshi, Jack, and Rika.

"Thanks for coming with us, guys. We need the support on this." said Yumi as she smiles.

"Hey, Chase is our pal. Who are we to miss him meeting your parents?" asked Jack as she smiles.

"Plus, this would be a joyous chance to meet royalty up front." said Yoshi happily.

Once the group finished packing, Yoshi got onto the back exclaiming, "Come on! Let's hit the road, Jack, and come back some more!"

A frustrated Chase turned to see his old friends Sonic, Windsor, Bloo, and the Ojamas waving goodbye. They are going to watch Chase and Yumi's home until they gets back. The others watching it as well are inside the forest home.

"Not to worry, Chase! We'd take care of things while you're away!" said Sonic with a smile.

The others cheered wildly then run back into the house where party music, started by Bloo, begins to play.

"Wait up!" exclaimed O.Y as he runs inside the house.  
Windsor looks at Chase as he goes inside the house. There's something he was going to tell Chase but he couldn't remember. He shrugs as he begins to party as glass breaks and the song 'Le Freak' was played as the whole gang left.

Chase groans, knowing he is going to come home to a very messy house when or if he and the gang returns. He got into the carriage which started off down a trail. As it does, Yoshi begins to sing.

Yoshi: _**Move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Move 'em on! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Rawhide! **_

_**Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up! Move 'em on! Rawhide!  
Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!  
Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!  
Meet their mamas!  
Milk 'em hard!  
Rawhide!  
Yee-haw!**_

Sometime later when they are passing the mountains at day, Yoshi got bored.  
"Hey, are we there yet?" asked Yoshi.  
"No." groaned Chase.

Later, thunder and rain begins to pour wildly.  
"Hey are we there yet?" asked Jack impatiently.  
"Not yet, Jack." said Yumi, trying his best not to lose his cool with the group.

"Be patient Jack." Rika said.

"I know, but I always have to wait." Jack complained.

Later once again, they are going by the mountains begin covered in snow.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Yoshi.  
"No." said Chase trying to get his cool as well.

A while into a snowy forest later...  
"Are we there yet?" asked Jack bored as usual.  
"No!" snapped Chase getting more annoyed.

Okay, a few hours has passed as the carriage goes down the mountains. It was then when the same question was asked once more.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jack and Yoshi hopefully.

"Yes." said Chase hoping that would shut them up.  
Unfortunately it failed as Yoshi asked, "Really?"  
"No!" yelled Chase and Yumi annoyed at once.

The carriage goes over a bridge now.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Jack once again.  
"Didn't you hear us before?! We said no!" snapped Yumi getting really annoyed,

They are now riding through the forest.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Yoshi again.  
"Dang it! Stop acting that question!" yelled Chase.

The ship came out of the forest. And to make matters more annoyed, the same question returns.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jack hopefully.

"NO!" yelled Chase, and Yumi.

Yoshi sighs in frustration. Then he asks again, "Are we there yet?"  
In hopes to shut him up for good, Chase repeated Yoshi at the same time he does, "Are we there yet?"  
This got Yoshi annoyed as he tries to speak, of course Chase kept repeating him as the whole thing continued, "That is not cool! Oh, that's real immature. You see, no wonder no one likes Heylins! Your loss!"

Finally Yoshi has enough as she crossed his arms, "Fine! I'd stop talking!"

"So will I, I don't want to be treated like that to." Jack said.

"Good!" said Chase with a smirk, thinking she has won.

Alas, it was not for long as Jack looks around and begins to speak up, frustrating his girl, "Geez, this is taking way past forever, Chase. There is not movie to watch, no peanuts to eat, this is terrible!"  
"Well, why do you think they called it 'Very Far Away"? That is where we're going. Very far away," Chase growled.

Yoshi sighs as she said, "I am getting bored."  
"Look, find something to entertain yourself until we arrived." said Chase hoping that'll keep them busy.

Yoshi pauses as he looks inside the carriage to the passengers then at Chase driving. HE hears the trotting of the horses and pops his mouth to the rhythm, much to Chase and Yumi's annoyance, while Jack didn't care and Rika was just pretending nothing was happening.

As Yoshi keeps making popping noises, Chase tried to keep his cool but it didn't last very long.

"Can you not be yourself for 5 minutes?" Chase pleaded, wishing for some peace and quiet.

Everyone quiet down as the trip goes on. Yoshi smirked evilly as he then came close between the couple...and made a popping noise. That did it.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Chase yelled at Yumi. He wants to be there before he goes crazy on someone's butt!

Yumi looks out the window and laughs, "Yes."

"About time." remarked Rika as she looks out her window.

"Oh boy!" said Jack excited as he looked out the window.

The ship itself has finally arrived at the kingdom of Very Far Away. A fanfare played followed by a familiar song as the ship passed by a sign that said, 'Welcome to Very Far Away'. The passengers looked around very excited.

"This is so cool." said Jack as she smiles as palm trees passed over him like a certain Beverly Hills Cop star. "Sodas and chips from now on!"

Yoshi looked out the window and winked at some ladies passing, "Hey ladies! I'd see you later!"

"Yoshi, what about Maleficent?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well she's not here at the moment." He replied.

Suddenly something struck Rika into curiosity, "Jack do you think of other women when I'm not around?" she asked him with a hint of irritation.

"No absolutely not!" Jack quickly answered.

"Good." She said ticking his chin.

"Oh for the love of Kami." Yoshi sighed.

As the carriage moves on, the whole gang sees the sights and a few malls.

Woman: _**Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me**_

Looking up, Chase sees a advertising billboard hanging on a sign with a witch on it. It reads "Queen Beryl's Incorporation: Guaranteed Happy Endings".  
Chase sighs sadly as she said, "We are definitely not in the woods anymore."

A cop blows a whistle stopping the ship so that cars and stuff on the other street would go through.

_**Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it**_

As the carriage waits, a cleaner came by and cleans it up very nicely. When he's done, the driver pays him.

_**Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin**_

The whole gang smiles as the carriage continued on its way.

"Nice place." Rika looked around very amused.

"I could get used to this." Jack said.

"Yeah, used to it." Chase sighed, looking very unhappy.

Yumi smiles a bit as she touches her Chase. Feeling comfortable now, Chase looks at his wife and grins. A few more males passed outside the ship.

"Hey guys! How do you like our parade?" asked Yoshi excited to the men.

"Hey you guys working those hats?" asked Jack noting the hats they are wearing.  
People see the carriage coming through the streets and are excited. Knowing it is their beloved princess returning at last, they followed it. It passed a tower that seems to be decorated in Kingdom Hearts style. In front of a wall near gate reads 'Sora Strife'.

"Swimming pools and movie stars!" said Jack smiling at the sights.

Sometime later, the crowd cheers happily as the carriage approached a big castle, Yumi Ishiyamas' home before she was sent away. The group in the carriage looks inside the caste gates as they approached the castle further. The royal subjects cheered for their princess' return.

"They really like you here, Yumi." said Rika with a smile.

Yumi chuckles slightly. She wondered if they would keep on doing so if they know what she looks like now. She's about to find out.

The carriage is approaching front of the castle's front door. Three people are there waiting for their daughter, a man, a woman, and a little boy. The woman is black haired and kinda resembles Yumi when she was human, she wore a violet royal robe. The man kinda stout with black hair and wear glasses, and is dressed in a blue royal robe. Both of them are wearing crowns and are trying their best to look royalty. They are Yumi Ishiyamas' parents, Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama. The boy had short black hair, wore orange shorts, and a blue sweater, he was Yumi's little brother Hiroki, he was waving a sign that said 'Welcome home Yumi!'.

"Takeo, are you nervous?" Akiko asked her husband. Indeed, Takeo is nervous for some reason.

"Nah, can't be. Though I am for some reason." said Takeo, concerned for some reason.  
Nearby are two of his best guards. One of them is a ninja boy with two blades, he was Ulrich Stern. Near him is another boy with blonde hair with a purple dot in the center and he seemed to be half breed of cat, he was Odd DellaRobia.

"Not to worry, King Takeo. We're here to support you." said Odd with a smile.

Ulrich looks on at the carriage in concern. He got a bad feeling for some reason.  
Inside the carriage, the others, especially Yumi, grew more excited while Chase just sighs. When the carriage stops at last, fanfare played as a familiar boy guard speaks up.

"And now, prepare for the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Yumi Ishiyama and her new husband!" announced Linus. Secretly though, he knew who is inside the carriage and for that, he is nervous.

As the crowd applauded, not knowing what they are about to see, the group inside the ship gets ready.

"Well, this is it." said Yumi to Chase nervously.

"This is it." said Takeo smiling to his wife Akiko.

"This is it." gulped Linus the guard getting ready for the worst.

A Beagle named Snoopy puts down a cage as he said, "This is it!"

Linus, gulping again, opened up the door. The crowd begins to cheer wildly while Snoopy opens the cage setting Woodstock birds free...  
That is until Yumi, Chase, and the others stepped out, cutting things short and making the crowd gasped, especially at Yumi Ishiyama as a Heylin Dragon. Yumi's parents, brother, Ulrich, and Odd looked shocked and stunned, mostly Takeo, as they see Yumi and Chase. The Woodstock's got distracted by the two and slammed right into a wall, falling onto the ground. A hush went over the crowd as a baby cried.

Yoshi chuckles nervously as he backs up.  
"You know what, guys? You two go on ahead!" said Yoshi nervously.

"Yeah! We'll go parked the carriage and meet with you guys later." added Jack.

Yoshi, Jack, and Rika run back into the carriage, and drives off, leaving the others behind.

Everyone turned and looked at the silent crowd, then to Yumi's parents. Yumi and the others nudged Chase along as they slowly walked up to Takeo and Akiko.

"So you still think this idea is good?" Chase whispered to his wife as he chuckles nervously.

"Of course, I'm sure." said Yumi nodding then she points to her parents. "Look, my parents are happy to see us, and there's my little brother."

With the King and Queen, as they walked forward, Takeo in concerned begins to whispered to the others.

"Who on earth are they?" Takeo asked.

"Why that's our girl." Akiko whispered back.

"I knew something was wrong." said Ulrich with a frown.

"Are you sure this is a little problem, sire?" Odd asked as he and the others walked on.

"'Little'?!" yelped Takeo as he shook his head. "This is a really big problem! Besides, if I recalled, Yumi was supposed to kiss William to break his spell!"

Akiko sighs, then said, "Well, he may not be a Prince Charming, but they do look..."

"Happy now!" said Chase quickly. "We came here and saw them. Now let's get outta here before they attack."

Sure enough, Chase nods as some of the crowd get some weapons out, preparing to attack.

"They're my parents, remember?" Yumi reminded Chase. She doesn't want to leave, especially since she's about to see her parents after all these years.

"In case you forgotten, they locked you in that tower for who knows how long." hissed Chase angrily.

"It was for my own..."

"Good! Now's our chance!" said Takeo quickly as he tries to make a run for it. "Let's go inside and pretend we're not home!"

"No way! You're meeting them, it's only right!" said Odd sternly, stopping Takeo from escaping.

"Yeah dad that's still my sister." Hiroki said

Akiko now said, "Takeo, we have to be..."

"Quick!" said Chase. "When their attentions are somewhere else, we can make a run for it."

"Chase, enough!" yelled Yumi stopping her husband from escaping. "It's all going to be..."

"A disaster!" groaned Takeo in concern. "There is no way..."

"You can do this." Yumi told Chase calmly.

Chase said, "I really..."

Takeo said, "Really..."

Akiko groans as she said, "Really..."

Yumi said, "Don't..."

Takeo said, "Want..."

Chase said, "To..."

Akiko said, "Be..."

"Here!" yelled everyone at once.

They now stopped as they are now in front of each other. The crowd watched as they looked on.

"Mom...dad..." said Yumi happily as she hugs her parents. Then she motions to her brother and pats him on the head, "Sup bro?"

"Hey sis." Hiroki said trying not to laugh.

With a grin, she nods to Chase saying, "I'd like for you to meet my new husband...Chase Young."

"Young?" Odd snickered but got whacked on the back of the head by Ulrich.

Chase chuckles nervously as Takeo, Akiko, Hiroki, Ulrich, and Odd look shocked and concerned when Yumi told them that Chase is her new husband.

"Well, I guess it's easy to see where Yumi gets her...good looks from." Chase chuckled slightly.

Takeo frowns deeply at Chase who smiles nervously then frowned. The others can tell that trouble is about to begin between the two.

**(Don't miss next time where they have dinner and their first quarrel as family)**


	3. Family Dinner, Heylin Style

**(Now this is where they eat and Quarrel, and are introduced to someone who's not who she appears to be)**

Later that evening, Chase was frowning as he sat at one end of the table in the dining room near a fireplace. Yumi, Hiroki, and Queen Akiko, was sitting at the table while Ulrich and Odd were standing around in case trouble was to occurred. King Takeo sits at the other end of the table glaring at Chase. As everyone else kipped silverware in their bowl, Chase is wondering what silverware to use. He then shrugged, takes some food with his hands, and throws them in his mouth, chewing with his mouth opened. He drops when he noticed Takeo looking annoyed at his rudeness. Chase only smiled sheepishly.

Akiko is concerned. Even though Chase isn't whom they picked out to married Yumi, he is Yumi's husband and Akiko has chosen to accept him. Takeo on the other hand...

Yumi drinks her cup with her pinky out. As she looks at everyone, she burped a bit. Hiroki and Odd laughed like mad but a glare from Ulrich forces them to stop.

"Excuse me." Yumi apologized as she smiles.

"Well, better in than out, I always say, right Yumi? That's good." chuckled Chase as he smiles.

Chase groans seeing no one else joins in the laughing and he sighed, "I guess not."

"What do you mean 'not on the list'?! Don't tell us you don't know who we are!" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone in the dining turned as the doors to the kitchen went swinging. In came Yoshi, Jack, and Rika. Noises of plates crashing are heard in the kitchen.

"If you think you can make me into next week's streak, think again!" snapped Yoshi towards the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late." apologized Rika as she and the arrivals headed to the dining room table with everyone else staring.

"So, what's to eat, everyone?" asked Yoshi. "TYoshis for waiting. We are hungry like animals!" Yoshi and the others sat down: Yoshi sat down to the king while Jack and Rika sat next to Hiroki and Yumi as Yoshi continues, "This castle is like a maze, we have trouble finding this place."

"No, bad Yoshi," Takeo yelled trying to shoo Yoshi and the others away. "Get away! Shoo!"

"Hey don't talk to my pal like that!" yelled Jack annoyed.

"Dad, dad, its okay! They are our friends!" insisted Yumi. "They helped Chase saved me from the dragon."

"That's me, the noble steed!" Yoshi said proudly.

"And the Loyal Squire!" Jack said proudly.

Rika then scoots in closer to Jack, "And the squire's lover." She says seductively.

"Hey! How about something for me out here?! I am going to starve to death!" Yoshi shouted

Chase takes a spoon and begins to sip what appeared to be soup with a lemon. Yumi looks embarrassed.

"Uh, Honey?" Yumi told her husband.

"What?" asked Chase puzzled. Then he realizes and smiles, "Oh sorry. Great soup, Mrs. I."

"No, no! Now Chase," said Yumi sheepishly. To help her husband, she dips her claws in the bowl of water. Chase looks sheepish as he sees everyone doing the same thing. Well, except for Ulrich and Odd who are still standing. They watched as Chase dipped his claws.

When Akiko is done, she wiped her hands on a clean towel as she speaks up, "So, Yumi tell us about where you live?"

"Yeah sis what's it like?" Her brother asked excited.

"Oh, Chase owns his own land. Right, honey," Yumi asked her husband smiling.

Chase rolls his eyes as he said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. It's a beautiful forest roaming with cute rabbits and duckies and other wonderful caring things you would imagined."

"Huh?" Hiroki pondered thinking this cant be right.

Yoshi frowns, "Chase, tell us you aren't talking about the swamp."

"Yoshi!" snapped Chase angrily.

"Oh yes. A Heylin living in a swamp. How original." said Takeo sarcastically as he places his hands together.

"Cool." Hiroki said to himself

"Sounds better then Lyoko." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"That's for sure." He whispered back.

As the others begin to drink their soup, Akiko spoke up, "I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children"

Suddenly Takeo spits out what he's drinking while Chase, alarmed, swallowed his spoon by mistake. He begins to gag trying to get the spoon out.

Chase coughs as he said to the queen in concern, "No offense, Queen Akiko, but isn't it too early to think about that?"

"Yes. I just started eating." said Takeo annoyed.

"Takeo!" Akiko exclaimed annoyed at her husband's rudeness once more.

"What does that supposed to mean?" snapped Chase angrily.

"Dad, dad. Calm down. Its fine, all right?" said Yumi nervously.

"Oh sure. For his type yes!" yelled Takeo.

"_My_ type?!" snapped Chase.

Concerned, Yoshi begins to get up, "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

Just then a chef called Mung Daal came in with the other servants bringing in the food. He said, "Dinner is served!"

"Never mind, I can hold it." said Yoshi quickly as he smirked.

The meals are placed right on the table. A stuffed pig is placed in front of Chase who glares angrily at Takeo who glares back while a lobster is placed in front of him.

When all the food is placed down, Chowder bowed down as he said, "Like in France, 'Bon appetite'!"

"Cool! Mexcian food!" said Jack with a smile.

Rika laughs as she said, "No, but close enough."

"Come on, let's not talk while we're hungry. Let's eat." said Akiko with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do Queenie!" said Jack drooling like a hungry animal. He tries to get the lobster but Takeo grabs it first.

Takeo, as he hold onto the lobster, glares at Chase as he said, "So any grandchildren I expect will be..."

"Heylins, yes!" snapped Chase as he seizes a turkey.

"Well, that's all right for us. Right, Takeo?" Akiko asked her husband. She has a dreadful feeling this may not end up good.

And sure enough, her feeling was correct as Takeo grabs a knife and snarled, "Oh, not at all. Of course, unless he decides to go cannibal and eat his own young!" Yumi's dad then stabs and slices the lobster with angry force.

"Dad!" yelled Yumi upset.

"Oh, don't worry," scoffed Chase as he uses his powers to break the turkey's legs right off, "We usually prefer the ones who've been locked away in a towers!"

The Heylin ate the turkey like mad while the others, except for Yoshi, Jack and Rika who were eating, are getting concerned.

"Chase, don't." Yumi said pleading to her husband.

"I only did that because I care for her!" snapped Takeo as he stabbed the meat.

"Hey come sir don't turn dinner into a fist fight." pleaded Odd.

"Here we go." sighed Ulrich. This is going to get nasty.

"Oh sure. You sure know how pick them Dragon-Guarded castle over daycare!" yelled Chase pulling out a wishbone.

"Uh Chase," Jack yelped concerned.

Takeo uses a nutcracker to break off the lobster's bottom claws forcefully. He then snapped, "How would you know?! You are not her father!"

"Sir, please." said Ulrich with a sigh.

As this continued with the others groaning, Chase and Takeo took forceful bites as they continue to glare angrily at each other.

Akiko sighs sadly in tears as she said, "Well, at least it's good to have the family together for dinner."

Chase and Yumi stood up at once and gave a glare at each other before they grabbed for the stuffed pig. They played an intense game of tug of war. Finally it slipped from their grasps sending it flying into the air.

"Takeo!" yelled Akiko upset.

"Chase!" yelled Yumi upset as well.

"Your Majesty!" yelled Odd.

"Sire!" growled Ulrich.

"Dad." Hiroki protested.

"Yumi!" protested Chase.

"Yumi!" snapped Takeo.

"Mom!" screamed Yumi.

"Takeo..." said Akiko with a frown.

"Jack?" Rika asked him hoping he could settle this.

"Guys." said Jack nervously.

Suddenly Yoshi exclaimed, "Yoshi!"

Everyone did a face fault.

Finally the pig landed right back onto the table making a big slam.

Yumi groans angrily at he stood up and snapped, "Geez, Dad you are so overprotective!"

Frustrated, Yumi walked out of the dining room. Chase looks at where Yumi used to be at shock then sighs sadly. All the while Takeo was glaring very upset at him.

"Yumi..." said Chase sadly.

Jack looked at the pig and asked hopefully, "Is anyone going to eat that?"

Rika just sighed.

In a room in the castle labeled 'Yumi's Room: Keep Out or Else'. She feels so miserable. She wanted her parents to be happy for both her and Chase. But both the stubbornness of her father and her husband are making things so difficult to do so. She wondered if Chase was right in not coming at all.

"Why is it when I try to get things to work, they always failed?" asked Yumi with a sigh. She looks around sadly at his room. "Man, things haven't changed at all since I left."

Indeed, all her childhood things are in her room. Yumi looks around and sees more stuff, like plushes of a princess, a prince, and a dragon. She groans as she goes out onto the balcony. She should be happy but she couldn't. She begins to cry with tears going on the rail.

Before she could go back inside, suddenly bubbles appeared catching her attention. She looks puzzled as she looks at them. Just then, she sees some sort of figure in one of them floating to her. To his surprise, this figure was singing.

Figure: _**Your fallen tears have called to me  
So, here comes my sweet remedy  
I know what every princess needs  
For her to live life happily...**_

Yumi looks alarmed as did the figure in the bubble who then popped the bubble. Of course, what's more alarming is that the figure grew larger appearing. She is the woman who was on the billboard that Chase spotted while riding through the Kingdom.

"Well, hello Yumi. Oh, look at you. You are a grown woman since I last saw you." said the lady with a smile.

"Huh? Do I know you?" asked Yumi confused.

"Why, my child. I am Queen Beryl." The lady bowed as she said, "Don't be scared anymore, Yumi. I am here to make things better again." said Queen Beryl as she leads Yumi into the room. "With just a..."

She suddenly spins Yumi as she begins to sing.

Queen Beryl: _**Wave of my magic powers  
Your troubles will soon be gone.  
With a flick of the wrist and just a flash  
You'll land a prince with a ton of cash**_

Using her staff, she made money appeared, falling all over everything. Just then a closet opens up as little elves came out of it holding a nice suit.

_**A high-priced suit made by elves no less**_

Waving a hand, she made cool shoes appeared on Yumi all of the sudden including the suit. When wind begins to blow on her, the Heylin stood in place a bit embarrassed.

_**Some totally popular shoes and no more stress**_

With a wave of the hand, everything came to life.

_**Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse  
Confide in your very own furniture friends**_

All (but Yumi): _**We'll help you set a new fashion trend!**_

Yumi yelped as she is knocked down by the chair ending up in front of a mirror.  
"Hey!" protested Yumi.

Queen Beryl: _**I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great**_

Furniture: _**The kind of girl a prince would date!**_

Queen Beryl: _**They'll write your name on the bathroom wall**_

Mirror: _**For a happy ever after, give Yumi Ishiyama a call!**_

Queen Beryl now makes an airplane appeared, as she continues singing.

Queen Beryl: _**A sporty carriage to ride with no fright.  
Sexy man boy chauffer , **__**Danburite**_

_**Banish your blemishes, tooth decay,  
Cellulite thighs will fade away**_

All (but Yumi): _**And oh, what the hey!  
Have a **__**bichon frisé**_.

Soon the other furniture goes around Yumi like mad, trying to give her a new look much to the princess's dismay.

"Hey, stop that!" protested Yumi trying to break free.

Queen Beryl: _**Nip and tuck, here and there  
To land that prince with the perfect hair  
Lipstick liners, shadows blush  
To get that prince with the sexy tush**_

"Please!" said Yumi embarrassed holding her own tush.

As the song continues, Queen Beryl and the other furniture continued singing.

_**Lucky day, hunk buffet  
You and your prince take a roll in the hay  
You can spoon on the moon  
With the prince to the tune**_

All (but Yumi): _**Don't be drab, you'll be fab  
Your prince will have rock-hard abs  
Cheese soufflé, Valentine's Day  
Have some chicken fricassee!**_

Queen Beryl flies around the room, laughing happily. Yumi soon decided right there that enough is enough.

All (but Yumi): _**Nip and tuck, here and there  
To land that prince with the perfect hair-**_

"WILL YOU ALL STOP THAT?!" yelled Yumi angrily. Everyone else stopped, shocked and frightened, even.

Yumi calms down then picks up Kiwi Odd's dog.

"Look, I appreciated what you're trying to do, Queen Beryl, but seriously, I don't need all of this."

The other furniture, however, just frowns and muttered some disappointment.

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out, "Yumi? Yumi?" The door opened up and Chase, Yoshi, Jack, and Rika came in.

Kiwi barks and Yoshi looks at it in awe.

"Oh a puppy, all I got in my room was shampoo." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, no way you'll ever use it." Jack chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Yumi said as she clears her throat. She begins the introductions. "Queen Beryl, furniture." Yumi points to the others as she continued, "This is my Husband, Chase Young."

"What? Your husband?" gasped Queen Beryl surprised and shocked. "But how?"

"Chase is the one who rescued me." Yumi explained.

"What! It can't be!" yelled Queen Beryl horrified all the sudden. She quickly calms himself and said, "But it can't be right."

"Great more relatives." Chase said in sarcasm.

"Calm down, honey. She was just trying to help."

"Then she can help us pack! Get your coat, Yumi. We're leaving!"

"What?!" yelled everyone else alarmed.

"What? We just got here!" protested Yoshi.

"When did you decided to leave?" asked Rika.

"Shortly after arriving!" snapped Chase angrily.

Yumi groans then turned to Queen Beryl and said, "Look, Queen Beryl, I am very sorry. My husband..."

Queen Beryl interrupted with a force smile, "No need to apologize, my dear. I need to go anyway." She takes out a card and held it out. "But remember. If you decide on my help, happiness is just a teardrop away."

Chase snatched the card away as he snapped, "Thanks but no thanks! We got the happiness we need, happy-happy-happy!"

Queen Beryl chuckles seemingly evilly as she said, "Oh do you? Well, let's go."

As the furniture and everything, went back to normal and as Queen Beryl was leaving.

When all is quiet, Yumi glares at Chase, upset with his attitude.

Yumi sighs in frustration and said, "Geez, what is with you, Chase?"

"Give me a break, Yumi! I didn't want to come here, remember? It was a dumb idea and you know it!" exclaimed Chase.

"Well, you could have at least got along with dad!"

"You know what I think?" said Chase as he groans. "I don't I was going to get daddy's blessing even if I wanted it!"

"Do you even think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted?" groaned Yumi.

Chase sighs as everyone looks on. For a moment, it appears he is thinking about what Yumi said. However...

"Okay, do you want me to pack for you?" asked Chase.

Yumi couldn't believe it. "You're unbelievable Chase! You are behaving like a...like a..." Yumi couldn't bring himself to say it at first.

"Go ahead! Say it!" snapped Chase angrily. The others watched on, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Like a Heylin!" Yumi yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah? There's a newsflash for you! Whatever your parents like it or not, I am a Heylin!"

Kiwi just barked at Chase, so the Heylin Dragon roared making Kiwi cover his eyes with his paws.

"And get this Princess. That's not about to change!"

Upset, Yumi looked down as she headed to the door. Yumi, tears in her eyes, said to her husband sadly, "Chase, I've made changes for you. At least think about it."

After she went out the door and closed it, Rika and Jack frown at their good friend as did Yoshi.

"Oh, nice going, Chase." said Jack sarcastically.

"Ooh. I'm a Heylin. RROOAAARRR!" mocked Yoshi upset like the others.

"What were you thinking?!" Rika scolded him.

Chase sighs as he goes over to the door. He can hear Yumi crying in tears and then the sounding of her walking away.

Sighing once more, he leans on the doors. He once again let his rage and his problem gets the best of him.

Suddenly Hiroki climbs from the balcony into the room.

"Hey uh Chase?" Hiroki asked.

"Oh hey, uh Hiroki right?" Chase asked.

"That's me." He said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know that despite what dad said about you, I'm thankful to have a brother no matter what he's like." Hiroki said to Chase.

"Chase cracked a little smile before patting Yumi's brother on the head, "Thanks… bro."

"Well I gotta go, it's past my bedtime. Goodnight." He said before climbing up back to his chamber balcony.

"Well it's a start." Jack said.

"But is it enough?" Rika asked.

Chase still felt down about how he acted towards Yumi and her father, 'What am I going to do now?' thought Chase sadly. 'If I don't think of something, it may make things worst for me and my new family.'

**(There you have it, don't miss next time where we find out a secret Takeo Ishiyama is keeping from his family.)**


	4. A Shady Deal

**(Here is where we find out what connections the boy who was on his way to rescue Yumi to find out he has a secret.)**

As Chase tries to figure out the solution to his latest problem, meanwhile, Yoshi, Jack, and Rika were wandering the corridors discussing about what to do.

"Today definitely didn't go as well as we hoped." Jack said.

"That's for sure." Yoshi said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Jack asked.

"What can we do?" Rika asked, "This is a matter between Chase and Yumi."

"Point taken." Yoshi said as they wandered past the King and Queen's chamber.

Inside Takeo's room, the king himself groans as he looks outside in the balcony area.

"I knew this was going to happened!" Takeo groaned slapping a hand on his forehead in frustration.

Akiko, who was in bed reading a book, looks up to her husband and sighs, "Well you started it, you know."

Takeo came in frowning,"It isn't my fault, honey! He's a Heylin, don't forget that!" snapped Takeo annoyed.

"Come on, aren't you being too personal about this, after all she chose him." said Akiko trying to reason with her own husband.

Takeo gorans, "But she was supposed to pick the prince we choose for her! Do you want me to give my blessing to this... thing?!"

"Yumi does, and she'll never forgive you if you don't." Akiko told her husband sternly.

"This is great, just great." sighs Takeo sadly.

"I don't want to loose our daughter again Takeo."

"I know, but still…"

"Come on, you're acting as if love is really predictable." said Akiko in amusement. She smiles at Takeo as she said, "Don't you remember when _WE_ first dating? How we used to spend so much time quietly around the lake?"

"True. I remember our first kiss." said Takeo smiling.

But then he frowns as he said, "Still, it isn't the same! Don't you get it? Our daughter has married a monster!"

"You're being a drama king again, Takeo." Akiko pointed out as she frowns.

"Okay, you want me to stop? Fine! I'd pretend there's nothing wrong!" snapped Takeo. He then hops around acting all happy. "La, di, da, di, da. Isn't it great? Things couldn't get worst now!" said Takeo 'happily', not noticing the limo appearing.

He turned and gasped upon seeing the flying limo. The limo's door opened up. And inside it was Queen Beryl herself.

"Hello, Takeo." said Beryl dryly.

Takeo looks frightened. Two members of Shitennou escorted him to the limo but not before he calls back to his wife.

Akiko, unaware of this, said, "What's going on, Takeo?"

"Oh, nothing, Akiko!" said Takeo quickly as he chuckles nervously. "Just an old crusade would." said Takeo as he chuckles nervously. He heads to the balcony. "Have to go walk it off."

Takeo went onto the balcony laughing nervously then they closed the doors. They turned to Beryl inside the airplane

"Takeo, you and I need to talk."

"Actually Beryl, off to bed for me," said Takeo. He fakes a yawn trying to convince him but Beryl isn't falling for it. "Yep. Already taken my pills and they do make me drowsy." He tried to leave but was confronted by the guards, "Well maybe a quick visit."

Takeo was forced into the limo and the guards close the door, and the limo flies slowly away.

Beryl frowns then points next to her, "Takeo, you remember my boy, William Dunbar correct?"

Takeo turned and jumped upon seeing an upset William Dunbar sitting next to Queen Beryl out of his first body suit, but wearing an all-black outfit with red outlines, an eye symbol on his chest, and a spiked gauntlet on his left arm.

"Oh, William! Didn't see you there!" said Takeo chuckling nervously. "I haven't seen you in years. So uh...when did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago." said William very upset. "After I endured blistering winds, scorching deserts, I climbed to the highest room of the tallest tower..."

"William, dear, let your mom handle this." said Beryl smiling to his slave.

"Yes mom." remarked William as he crossed his arms.

Beryl smiles then turned to Takeo as she yelled to Takeo, "He endured blistering winds and scorching deserts! He climbs to the highest stinking room of the tallest stinking tower and what does he find? A gender-confused Gorilla, telling him that his princess is already married!"

"It wasn't my fault, he just didn't get there in time!" protested Takeo defending himself.

"Danburite, stop the car!"

Danburite stops the ship suddenly nearly causing the crown to fall off Takeo's head. As he adjusts it, Beryl frowns deeply.

"Takeo, Takeo, Takeo. You forced me to do something I hated doing." said Beryl sternly.

"What where are we?" asked Takeo gulping.

Beryl reaches over...and rolled down one of the limo's windows. Takeo see themselves next to a drive thru window. The limo stopped near a restaurant.

A worder is next the window saying, "Welcome to Burger Fool, where we're a fool for our customers. May I take your order?" asked the worker.

Beryl sighs in annoyance as she said to Takeo, "I hope you're happy. My diet is ruined." She turned to the worker as she said, "Okay, I'll have a Fool Burger, no cheese or mayo, with a side of onion rings. William, do you want anything?"

"Yeah I'll have the Fool meal..." William began.

Beryl said to Takeo, "Do you want anything? Fool Fries?"

"No thanks. I just ate." chuckled Takeo nervously.

"Here's your order, Ms. Beryl." The guy then hands a sword with an oversized Cleaver as he said, "And a Sword that comes with the Good meals!"

"Thanks." remarked Beryl as she takes the blade and hands it to William.

The Limo then leaves the Burger Fool. Beryl decided to go back to the subject at hand as he glares at Takeo.

"Listen up and listen good, Takeo." said Beryl sharply. "We made a deal and you don't want me to go back on my end."

"No." Takeo sighed.

"Good to hear we understand each other. Now then, William and Yumi will be together, got it?"

"Yes." He said.

"Trust me, it's for the best. Not just for your daughter, but for the kingdom and everything else you hold dear."

The limo returns to the castle. They stopped to the balcony and Takeo was pushed out.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination." said Beryl with a smile. She then throws the Sword to Takeo quickly as she yelled, "Figure it out!"

Beryl closes the door as the Limo flew off into the night. Takeo was silently thinking the irony of the situation.

Takeo knew he could never killed Chase without angering his whole family, especially Yumi, but he got to find a way to get Chase out of the picture. So he disguised himself in a cloak, is outside that evening arriving on a horse at a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' He headed to the door.

When he got to the door, Takeo knocked on the door. A slide hole opens allowing an eye to look out. He sees Takeo and his group and recognized. He closes the slide hole and opened the door. A one eyed alien named Pleakley greeted him.

"Come on in, your majesty." greeted Pleakley allowing him inside.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, the whole room was rowdy like mad. People talked while some have arm wrestling contests. On the piano, an alien named Dren was playing.

Dren: _**I like my town  
With a little drop of poison  
Nobody knows...**_

The group headed to the bar with Takeo sitting on a barstool next to a drunken man named Barty Crouch Jr.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Sissi Delmas?"

The girl stopped working to turned to him, revealing her face, "That's me!" She was Sissi Delmas.

"Oh there you are Sissi."

"What's the prob sire?" she asked.

"I need to have someone taken care of." He whispered.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Well he's not a guy, he's a… a Heylin."

The whole room stopped in sudden silent as everyone who heard what Takeo said, gasped in horror.

Suddenly everyone else go back to whatever they were doing, Sissi leans over as she said, "Hey, there's only one team that deals with stuff like that and they don't like to be disturbed unless it's for a truly noble purpose."

"Look, I'm willing to pay anything for their services. Just tell me where I can find them!" said Takeo in concern.

After getting Sissii's instructions and directions, they arrived at a place where they could find the person. Takeo knocked on the door and opened it, allowing him and the others to come in. The whole room is dark.

Takeo looks around nervously and said, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Who's there?" The group nearly jumped. They see a table nearby where someone is resting his feet on it. Whoever is wearing is hiding in the darkness. The person speaks in a male voice, "Well who's there?"

"Sorry I don't mean to intrude." said Takeo nervously.

As he went further into the room, Takeo closed the door on his way in as he said, "Listen. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time but I heard you can deal with any kind of Heylin problem."

"You heard correctly." Another voice said sounding Texan like.

"Of course, for us to do the job, we need a big deal." A female voice said.

"Because we don't come cheap." The final voice said.

Takeo then tossed them a bag of gold and sets it on the table. "Would this be enough?"

One of the figures pushed himself up and takes out some sort of blue jagged sword. He slashed the bag causing a bunch of gold coins to fall out.

One of the voice that sounded younger speaks up, "That is most amusing."

"This will do quite nicely. Thanks." The lead one said.

"You have engaged our services in this matter. All that remains is for you to tell us where we can find this Heylin." The Texan accented one asked.

Later that night, Chase is still awake while the girl he loves snooze away in the bed next to him. Chase looks at the clock and sighs sadly. He couldn't sleep. It isn't because of the snoring. It isn't because the castle isn't his home. It's because of what he's becoming to everyone, including Yumi. A song played as he turned away trying to go back to sleep.

_**Everyone says  
I'm getting down too low**_

He was about to fall asleep when he sees something on top of the clock: a model prince and princess kissing. This made the prince of darkness sighs sadly.

_**Everyone says  
you've just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go**_

Getting out of the bed, he goes out to a window and looks out, sighing sadly.

_**I need some sleep  
Time to put the old horse down  
I'm in too deep  
And the wheels keep spinning round**_

He now goes over to a fireplace and uses his power to get a fire going. As he warmed himself up, he looked at the toys that are in Yumi's room.

_**Everyone says  
you've just gotta let it go**_

He goes over and picked up the princess toy on top of the stand. He squeezes it, causing it to speak.

"Sir Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude." said the princess figure, referring to the hanky in her hand.

He sees a music box nearby. Curiosity got the best of him as he came over. He opened it and sees a book in there. Music suddenly begins to play causing Chase to close the music box quickly. He turned nervously and is relief that Yumi didn't hear that. Then quickly, Chase opens the music box, grabs the book and closes it. Chase looks at the book.

'This is Yumi's diary.' thought Chase. 'It's against Yumi's privacy to read it but...'

Chase, out of curiosity once more, opens it up. He can hear Yumi's voice inside his head as he reads.

"Dear diary, my friend Trixie Tang is having another one of her cool sleepovers. But dad won't let me go. It isn't fair! He never lets me leave the castle after sunset." said Yumi's voice.

Chase figures he knows why. He nods as he turned the page.

'This is going nowhere.' thought Chase in frustration. He turned a few more pages and stopped at an entry.

"Dad says I'm going away for a while. Probably to some boarding school. Mom told me that someday, when I am a grown woman, my handsome prince will come rescue me from the tower and bring me to my family. And we'll all live happily ever after." continued Yumi's voice.

Chase gasps in horror. He quickly turned another page and sees a few words which are the same no matter how many pages he turned to.

"Mrs. Yumi Dunbar. Mrs. Yumi Dunbar. Mrs. Yumi Dunbar. Mrs. Yumi Dunbar." said Yumi's voice echoing in Chase's head.

Chase is about to lose it. He shoulda known that both him and Yumi were never meant to be! He is about to screamed bloody murder...

But then a knock came to door making him jumped. He puts the book down and goes over to answer it. Outside is Takeo with a grim look on his face.

"Oh hey, Chase. Are you asleep? I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Takeo chuckled nervously.

"No, no. I was...reading a scary book." said Chase covering up what he's doing.

Takeo chuckles then he sighs, "Look, about before...I was a jerk. I shoulda been nice to you. After all, you are my daughter's husband and...my son in law." He tries to smiles as he said, "So tell you what, let's be friends and forget about it, okay?"

"Look, your Majesty..."

"Call me 'dad', okay?"

Chase chuckled then he said, "Anyway, dad, we are both acting like jerks. Perhaps we should...hang out, you know. That way we can know each other better...in a father and son in law kinda way."

Takeo nods as he said, "Good idea! I was thinking the same thing! You know, this is odd for me to say but how about tomorrow morning you can joined me for a hunt? It would make Yumi very happy."

Chase looks at Yumi and nods. Doing this will make it up to his wife, he knows.

He turned to Takeo and said, "Well, okay."

"Wonderful, shall we say 8:00, by the old oak?" he asked.

Chase nods and Takeo goes back to his chamber, and Chase smiles, 'Maybe I'll get pops' blessing after all.' He thought.

**(Chase has no idea what lies in store for him tomorrow, so don't miss next time.)**


	5. Assassins and Friends

**(Now you shall discover who the assassins are and a surprise for a very special someone.)**

The next day, Chase walks through the woods to where he's supposed to meet his father in law. He managed to get Yoshi, Jack, and Rika to come with him.

"I think we are lost." said Jack with a frown as he looks around.

"Oh come on. We are not lost." said Yoshi rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah. We've followed King Takeo's instructions very well." assured Rika.

"Yeah. We just need to go to the woods' darkest part and go by a bunch of scary looking trees with branches." Yoshi said.

"You know that bush over there looks a lot like my 1st Grade Teacher Mrs. Cornhaven." observed Jack as he looked at a bush they are passing.

Chase looks at the bush and got annoyed, "Hold it. I have seen that bush 2 times already! This is the third time!"

"Well it's your fault Mr. 'I refuse to ask for directions'." snapped Rika annoyed.

"Great, just great. I have a big chance to make it up to Yumi by befriending her dad and I ended up lost in the woods with you three!" snapped Chase as he points at the three.

"Hey leave Rika alone, she was only trying to help." Jack defended her.

"Yeah no need to be mean at us!" said Rika.

"I know." sighed Chase then he said, "Sorry everyone, okay?"

"Oh, it's okay Chase." said Yoshi with a smile. "We all wanted to help our friend, don't we?"

"Let's just find Takeo and fixed things with him, okay?" said Chase impatient to find Takeo and get this over with.

"Okay, let's go bond with pop!" Yoshi cheered as the group moves on.

As they continued they heard someone call them from the distance.

"Chase, Yoshi, Jack, that you guys?!" a voice called.

They looked around and saw in the distance DarkMagicianmon and this beautiful teenage girl with long silver hair, icy blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt, matching pants, shoes.

"D.M is that you?" Jack asked.

Indeed it was DarkMagicianmon the Author Digimon who helped save Chase from Lord Eddy a year ago.

"Hey guys how're you all doing?" D.M asked.

"We're doing great." Yoshi said.

"Perfect." Chase sighed.

"Why are you looking so down in the dumps dude?" D.M asked.

"Don't worry bout him." Rika said.

Yoshi then got a look at who he was with, "D.M, who's this incredibly attractive girl." He asked.

"This is Hikari Ino."

"Are these the friends you told me about Sempai?" she asked.

"SEMPAI!?" They questioned.

"What can I say she thinks so highly of me, which is why she's my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" They questioned.

"Please stop doing that." He asked.

"Ok." They said.

"So Chase I guess you and Yumi are finished with your Honey Moon."

"Yeah, we were so happy to come home."

"Then why are you here all of a sudden?" D.M asked.

"Have we got a story to tell you." Rika began.

Soon enough D.M and Hikari were informed about the end of the Honeymoon and them being summoned by the King and Queen and how the relationship with her parents went which wasn't surprising to DarkMagicianmon.

"Wow I guess this might be the only chance you have at making peace with Yumi's father." Hikari said.

"I know." Chase said.

"So what brings you two out here?" Jack asked.

"Well after we helped you that year ago, I had my own problems to deal with, and up till now I sent my Author Fighters on vacation, as for me well I met Hikari and we decided to come here for some time." D.M explained.

"You two seem really happy." Yoshi said causing the two to blush.

"You know, how bout as long as we're out here, we're going to help you Chase." Hikari said.

"Huh?" They wondered.

"Hikari's right, as an Author I must make sure there's peace between you and your new family."

"Exactly, after all we're all like your family to right?" Jack asked.

Chase smiled at that, "Yeah family."

So then they all decided to find King Takeo together. As they go on, they are unaware that someone or some people are watching them in the darkness of the trees above. Whoever it is gave itself away as it purred.

Chase chuckles, thinking the purring is coming from Yoshi. He said, "Well, Yosh, I guess the moment back there was nice and all but do you really need to purr?"

Yoshi looked at Chase puzzled. "Uhhh...I wasn't growling.'

"Sure you are. What? You want a hug now?"

"Chase, look. I didn't growl and I never did, besides Yoshi's don't purr. In fact, I think it was..."

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of them, alarming the whole group. They see what it is.

"What the?" asked Jack and Rika surprised.

Indeed, the one who jumped in front of them is a little yellow skinned midget boy wearing red robes with a green sash and black pants. He holds out a sword in cloth.

The boy laughs as he said, "So your location that I was told of is correct! Fear me, if you dare!"

The boy grunted holding out his blade threateningly. Of course, no one in the group is scared...or concerned.

"Look a little midget!" said Chase said not feeling scared.

"Careful, guys! He got a sword!" warned Yoshi looking at the blade.

Chase however rolled his eyes as he said, "Come on. He's only a child."

"Yeah what harm can he be?" Hikari asked.

"Come here little boy, come here." Chase said calling him over like he was calling for a dog.

"GET HIM!" Omi said.

Suddenly without warning more teenagers jumps at Chase. Chase didn't have time to dodge as a Brazilian boy climb on his back griping him, while a Texan boy, and a Japanese Girl. While the Midget leaped at Chase's face and began trying to pull on it.

"Hang on Chase!" yelled Jack whipping out The Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"We're coming!" said Rika as she takes the Silk Spitter and her and Jack run to help Chase.

However, they were stopped by a giant Green Crystal Alien wearing a black and white jumpsuit.

"HEY!" Jack said.

"Forget it, nerd. You'll never save your friend." The Alien said.

"The other way!" Yoshi cried as they ran back only to be stopped by more intruders.

They were five girls of teenaged years with one looking like a young child. One looked like she was part cat, another part Lorikeet, one part Porpoise, the youngest part monkey, and the oldest part wolf.

"Sorry, but we got orders." The Lorikeet girl said.

"Al right, you asked for it!" Rika said.

Yoshi chuckled. "Uh, you guys do that. I'll go to try and save Chase."

While Yoshi went to help Chase. Yoshi stretched out his tongue and caught the Texan and swallowed him and laid him in a giant egg with green spots.

"Eck!" They other grappling Chase said.

Soon the Texan cracked out of the Egg, "No one lays me in a egg like a chicken!" he said with steam coming out of his nose and charges at the Yoshi like a bull.

Yoshi then ducks and tail whips the Texans feet tripping him up.

"He's good." The alien said as he decided to fire crystal shards only to have them freeze in midair and shattered, "Huh?"

"Hey alien behind you!" D.M called and as the alien turned around he saw D.M, "Dark Magic attack!" he fired a magic blast at the alien causing him to crash into a tree.

Meanwhile, the husband of Yumi kept screaming as the little boy continued to pull on his face.

"Stop that, don't pull on me!" snapped Chase as he tries to get the boy off.

"Oh no..." groaned Chase. Then he gasped as the boy went crawling back down and bit his leg. "NOOO!!!"

"Hold still, Chase! I'll get it off!" exclaimed Yoshi then he got ready to kick the boy. .

"Get it off!" yelled Chase as he tries to get the boy off of him.

"Hold still!" yelled Yoshi as he gets ready to kick the boy.

Yoshi tries to kick him. But the thing got out of the way making Yoshi hit Chase in the groin area by mistake making him groaned.

"Did I get him?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes, you got me!" snapped Chase as he groans.

Finally, the boy and his friends flipped off Chase clothes and back to where the girls were, and the Alien came by them.

"Now, Heylin, ask for mercy from..." the Brazilian, as he continues, slashed a nearby tree making a 'X' symbol. "The Xiaolin Dragons."

"And the Mew Mews!" The cat girl said.

"As well as Diamondhead." The alien said.

"Now what?!" Yoshi whined.

"Oh I'll handle this!" D.M grunted as he whipped out his staff and caught them all in his levitation and levitated them over to Chase and everyone.

"What gives?" Diamondhead asked.

"Drop the disguise Ben." D.M said.

Diamondhead was shocked as he became a 10 year old boy with baggy green pants, a white shirt with black stripe, and had brown hair.

"Uh sorry D.M I forgot who you were." Ben said.

Chase smirked as he said to his group, "What shall we do with them?"

"I vote we take their weapons and give them a complete makeover." Jack suggested looking at the midget.

"No don't hurt my Omi!" The monkey girl cried.

"Can't we talk this out?" the Porpoise girl suggested.

"Sorry, so how bout it Chase?" Jack asked.

"Chase?" They asked.

"Chase Young?" The boy named Omi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked madly at what the boy just did to him.

"Oh man Chase I'm sorry, we didn't know it was you of all people." The Brazilian said.

"Am I missing something here?" Rika asked.

"If you just let us go, we can explain." The Japanese girl asked.

"Sempai?" Hikari asked wondering what he'll do.

"Al right, but no funny stuff." He said releasing them from his magic bind.

"Al right let's start over, I am Raimundo the Leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, sometimes Omi our little bud here likes to play big shot." Rai said pulling Omi close.

"I'm Kimiko, and this is Clay." The Japanese girl introduced her other friend.

"Howdy fellas." He said.

"And we're the Mew Mews." The Cat girl began, "I'm Zoey."

"My names Corina."

"I'm Bridget."

"I'm Kikki; Omi's girl."

"And I'm Renee; Rai's girl."

"My names Ben Tennyson." Ben said.

"Ben why are you with them?" D.M asked.

"Well this is just to save up some extra money for a place of my own." Ben said.

"Look back to business, Chase we were at your wedding, we had great respect for you and your wife as Heylins." Rai began.

"We had no idea we were hired to attack you." Clay said.

"Yes." Omi began, "I didn't take pleasure in this task, but the King said you were committing acts so evil that you HAD to be stopped. And he offered us a lot of money for the job too. We are Xiaolin Dragons and it's our job to attack those who're evil!"

"Hold it, hold it. Time out." said Chase startled upon hearing his father in law's name. "Are you saying that King Takeo pay you all in trying to kill me?" asked Chase shocked.

"Yes, me, my leader, and everyone here are most sorry for mistaking you for an evil Heylin."

Chase sighs as he looks down. "So much for winning 'dad's' blessing."

"Awww, it isn't that bad." said Jack with a smile as he pats his friend on the back. "It isn't surprising. Everyone we met almost always wanted to kill you."

"Thanks. I really needed that." Chase groaned. She then goes to the lake and sat down on a rock. Looking at his reflection, he sighs and said, "I guess Yumi and her family was better if I was a...handsome prince."

"Yeah. The king said that." said Ben overhearing this.

"Ben." The other quieted him.

"Oh, I thought he was asking us a question."

The others came over, trying to support their friend.

"Now, now, Chase. You know as well as we do that Yumi would appreciated whatever you can do for her." said Rika smoothly.

"But look at me. I couldn't change even if I wanted to." said Chase looking at his reflection in disgust. "I wish...if only I could find a way to make her happy."

Suddenly Chase's eyes widen as he remembers something. "Hold the phone."

Chase took out the card that Queen Beryl gave him last night. He looked at it on both sides.

"'Happiness. A tear drop away'. I guess we should make a call or something." said Chase looking at the card.

"Shouldn't this require tears from someone?" asked Rika.

"Rika's right, I guess. We need someone to cry." said Yoshi.

Chase and everyone pause and look at Jack, who did not like this.

"Oh no I'm not gonna prove everyone was right about thinking I'm a whiny momma's boy, no way!" Jack crossed his arms.

"Please Jack, do it for Chase." Rika begged him.

"Al right, but nobody make fun of me." Jack said.

"Just think of the saddest thing that ever happened to you." Chase instructed him.

Jack pauses then he sighs, "I guess it happened when Medusa beat me after I couldn't get her diamond. Then she went and had a party and got the little kid guests to chase me like brats!"

The others groaned. Chase is frustrated. This isn't helping Jack to cry at all.

"Then someone spiked the punch and really messed me up. They tried to played hide and seek or something with me. I mean, why use me for a dumb game, because I hid all day and night in a stupid Garden Shed and nobody bothered to come and look for me!" Jack continued.

"We want you to cry!" Chase shouted out in frustration.

"Hey, hey. Don't go psycho on me!" snapped Jack annoyed. Unknown to him, Omi and Ben are slyly walked over to him. "I know you guys are upset and all but..."

Suddenly Omi and Ben stomp on Jack's feet, making him yell loudly.

"Harsh but it needs to be done." said Rika cringing a bit.

As Jack glares angrily at the two, a tear begins to form.

"Why you little, cheese ball, piece of..."

Jack was interrupted when Chase holds out the card allowing the dog's tear is fell on it. Suddenly, as everyone watched, a bubble came out of it and in it is the image of Beryl herself.

"Huh? Am I on? Okay." Beryl clears her throat as she said, "Hello! This is Beryl. I am in today, but I am either away from my desk or helping someone at the moment. But if you come by the office, we'll see to it that we will see you at once. Thank you and have a 'happy ever after'.

After the message was done, the bubble popped, fading away.

"Cool." said Yoshi amazed.

Chase nods. In order to help Yumi, he needs to see Queen Beryl and hopes she isn't too busy to see him.

"Well, since we are out here, anyone up for a quest?" Chase said, looking at Jack and Yoshi with a smirk.

Hank smiles widely as he said, "Now we're talking! Chase, Jack, and Yoshi…

"And Rika!" Rika piped up.

"On another wild and crazy adventure!" Yoshi finished.

"Me and Hikari will come to." D.M said.

"Well let's go." Chase said.

So they began walking as Jack and Yoshi began singing.

_**Ain't no stoppin' us now! Whoo!  
We're on the move!**_

"Wait!" The group stopped, turned, and saw The Xiaolin Dragons, Mew Mews, and Ben, ran up to them. Omi smiles as he said, "I apologize. You are clearly NOT the Heylin as the king led us to believe and I admit we poorly misjudged you."

"What else is new? This is the oldies group." remarked Chase as he rolled his eyes.

"On our honor," said Omi as he bows his head. "We are obliged to accompany you until we have saved your lives as you have spared ours."

"I'm sorry. The position of annoying teen sidekick has already been taken." Jack said but soon realized what he said about himself, "I just zinged myself didn't I?" And they all nodded, "I need to think before I speak."

The others are about to go on but stopped as they noticed Chase, going to the Dragons, Mews, and Ben.

"Uh, Chase?" asked Yoshi.

Omi was looking up at Chase with huge kitty or puppy eyes hoping to gain his trust, while everyone else was looking sad

Suddenly, to the others' surprise, Chase walked over and smiled at the older teens and patted Omi on the head.

"What in the world?" said Yoshi alarmed. "CHASE!"

"CHASE!" exclaimed Jack in shock.

"Oh come on, Jack. Look at him." Chase said with a smile. "How many boys do you know are this size, let's keep them?" Chase asked his pals.

"Hey hold on how come you're willing to let them join, but you weren't so eager to let us join you?" Yoshi asked in outrage.

"Because you weren't a good enough persuader, like this little guy." He began hugging Omi.

Jack and Yoshi tried not to look but Chase was hugging Omi putting on a similar cute face like Omi only he has a Heylin Dragon face.

"Oh al right." Jack sighed.

"Al right then, let's go." Chase said as the all headed off.

Omi hoped onto Chase's shoulder as they walked by and Rai and Ben walked up to them.

"Hey man, ya think we could get off to a good start?" Ben asked as him and Rai held out their hand hoping Jack will put his in with theirs.

Jack frowned a little but reluctantly puts his in with theirs.

"Thanks man." They said walking back with Chase.

Then Clay patted him on the back, "Looks like we're stuck with each other Ey Cowpoke?" Clay asked.

"Yeah super." Jack said in sarcasm.

Then Kimiko, and the Mew girls approached him and each hugged him, thankfully Rika didn't go crazy on them.

"You won't regret having us with you." Bridget said.

"This'll be fun." Kikki beamed.

"Thanks for having us." Zoey said as they all went ahead with Chase.

Jack just continued to walk feeling down, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Jack what's with you?" DarkMagicianmon asked.

"It's nothing." Jack said.

"Oh come on, we don't have secrets, just tell us." Rika said.

"Al right, I think Chase has replaced me and Yoshi."

"What?" They wondered.

"You know I've been thinking that to, look at him he seems more happy with them then he was with us." Yoshi said looking up ahead seeing Chase acting all cool with Omi and Rai.

"Look guys no one is getting replaced." D.M explained.

"Yeah, whether Chase may show it or not, he cares about you, and would never replace you." Hikari explained which earned two looks from Jack and Yoshi like they were wondering if they were talking about Chase or someone else.

Back at the castle, Yumi was still sleeping in her room when she felt someone poking her.

"Awww, Chase. Don't poke me. I want to sleep some more." Yumi chuckled, thinking Chase is poking her. She then woke up. But it isn't Chase who poked her, but Kiwi.

"Huh?"

"Bark." Kiwi barked.

Yumi looks around. Her husband is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Chase?" asked Yumi in concern.

As Yumi got out of bed, she noticed her diary on the table nearby is out. She goes over and picks it up. She sees some familiar words she wrote long ago: 'My Handsome Prince, Mrs. Yumi Dunbar'.

Yumi groans. She bets Chase has read her diary and got upset when he saw this. True, she wrote it a long time ago but that was before she met and fallen for Chase.

"Chase, please don't do anything stupid." Yumi said sadly.

She came out of her room and found Hiroki just relaxing by a window.

"Hiroki!" she called.

"Hey sis."

"Hiroki you seen Chase at all?" she asked.

"Not since last night." He said.

So she quickly left to find if he was somewhere on the castle grounds.

At the back of the castle outside, the servants were getting things ready for the ball later tonight. The royal couple, Ulrich, and Odd were looking at decorations, trying to decide what to use.

"I think they would both work at the ball." said Akiko smiling. She turned to her husband who is more worried than happy right now. "Takeo? Do you think so?"

"Hmm," Takeo turned to his wife and said quickly, "Oh yes. Right. Whatever."

Takeo left with Ulrich following. Akiko sighs. Apparently, her husband hadn't gotten over what happened last night. She picked up a decoration with the symbol 'Ishiyama Ball' on it.

"Here take the 'Ishiyama Ball' one." Akiko said giving the decoration to a servant. Then following her husband, she spoke up. "Can't you, for our daughter's sake, try to pretend to be interested in the wedding ball tonight?"

"Look, it isn't going to matter anyway." Takeo said, chuckling nervously.

"Mom, dad!" yelled out Yumi's voice.

Akiko turned and smiles upon seeing her daughter, dressed in her casual outfit.

"Hello sweetie." said Akiko happily.

"Uh, what's that, Ulrich?" asked Takeo nervously pretending Ulrich is trying to call him. "I hear you, coming!"

Takeo quickly left as Yumi looked around.

"Mom, have you seen Chase around?" asked Yumi hopefully.

"Not sure. Have you asked your dad?" Her mom asked Yumi.

Yumi's about to head to Takeo as Akiko continued, "Try to use small words, Yumi. He's a little slow today."

Yumi nods. As he and the others head over to Takeo, Takeo is near Ulrich and Odd, holding a bowl of food.

"Hey King Takeo." said Odd happily.

"What's up?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, hmmm..." said Takeo. He then dipped his finger in the bowl and tasted it. He smiles as he said, "Hey, this is very good! What is this?"

Takeo dipped his finger in and is about to taste it again when Odd said, "That would be the food for Kiwi."

Gasping upon hearing it, he throws the food away and spit out the taste of what he just ate.

Chuckling sheepishly after he was done, he said to them, "I see. Well, carry on!"

Ulrich shrugs then turned to Odd, "Let's go."

So the two left as Yumi arrived.

"Hey dad? Have you seen Chase around?" Yumi asked frowning. She feared her dad may have said something to offend her wife once again.

"Oh, for all we know, he probably went off to look for a nice slimy cave to cool down in." Takeo said chuckling nervously.

"Weird. Someone told me he was going to do something with you." said Yumi in concern.

"Oh. We got that done already. He left afterwards, kinda upset. I don't blame him after your argument last night."

"You heard us, didn't you?" asked Yumi sadly.

"Who wouldn't? You were loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear you." said Takeo with a shrug. "After all, it is his nature to be like that, since he is a Heylin Dragon."

"Chase is my husband and friend as well. He gets upset easily when people judged him." said Yumi with a frown.

"Come on! What are you doing bringing judgment on me for?" protested Takeo as he glares at her daughter. "I mean, he's the one who is the reason you're still this!"

"Enough, dad! Chase loves me even if I am a Heylin permanently!" snapped Yumi angrily. She sighs in disappointment as she said, "I was hoping you would at least be happy for me."

"Yumi. I am just thinking about what is best for you. Why don't you do the same?" asked Takeo with a fake smile.

Sighing sadly, Yumi walks off sadly.

Back in the woods, Omi and Rai whispered to Chase making him laughed as they headed to Queen Beryl's Incorporation. Jack and Yoshi frown deeply as Chase laughs.

"No! You're kidding!" laughed Chase. He laughed along with Omi as Jack continues to frown.

But then they stopped as they reach a huge building in the middle of the woods. The words 'Queen Beryl's Incorporation' are on the front.

"Wait, this is her workshop? I thought it would be a cottage or something, especially since it's a certain sequel we're parodying." said Yoshi confused.

"No, that is her shop alright." said Renee pointing to it.

"She certainly loves to show off her place." said Kimiko.

"Queen Beryl's the best producer of hexes and potions everywhere." Omi explained

"Okay, how about we pop in there for a spell." said Chase. He laughed at his joke as he said, "Spell! Get it?"

The others but Omi, who rolls his eyes, and Jack, who frowns, laughed as they headed to the factory of Queen Beryl's Incorporation.

**(There goes Chase unaware of what he's trying to do, reasoning with someone who despises him secretly, but will he find what he's looking for, tune in next time.)**


	6. Finding a potion

**(Well guys I've been away form writing for a few weeks but I'm al right now, so I want you all to enjoy this chapter because this is where the climax closely comes)**

We find Chase, along with Jack, Rika, Yoshi, and their old friend DarkMagicianmon along with his girl Hikari Ino, as well as some new people such as the Xiaolin Dragons, the Mew Mews, and Ben Tennyson heading right for the doors of the factory but before they go in Hikari felt a certain pain in her neck.

"AH!" she cried.

"Hikari what's wrong?!" D.M asked in concern.

"Ugh, my seal it's burning a bit." She said.

"It's is serious?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, but it only does that if great evil is near, I don't like the looks of this place guys." She said.

"But we have to be here, I gotta do it for Yumi." Chase said.

"You want to stay outside?" D.M asked.

"Don't worry I'll manage, let's go in." Hikari said still feeling a little cautious about what's going on inside the factory.

When the brave ones entered the factory, they are surprised to see that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. But they are here on business, not to see the sights so they head to the front desk where a humanoid cat named Pete is working.

"Excuse us, we are here to see..." Chase began.

"Sorry, sir, but Ms. Beryl is not here right now." apologized Pete rudely.

"Sorta reminds you of a certain midget lord huh?' Jack whispered to Yoshi and both chuckled until Chase shushed them.

"Pete! Get me my coffee and my Monte Cristo, now!" yelled the familiar voice of Beryl from the intercom on Pete's desk.

Pete slapped himself on the forehead in frustration. He speaks into the intercom saying, "Very well, Madame. Getting it now." He looks up at Chase's group and said, "Sorry but Ms. Beryl is not interested in visitors today."

"Now hold on a minute she says that she'll always be there whenever someone needs happiness." said Jack in protest.

"Never mind, it's okay, Jack. We came from the union." Chase said with a smile.

"Union?" asked Pete puzzled.

Chase gave everyone the look to play along, "We represent all the workers everywhere, even those very mean and evil." said Chase.

"Oh yeah! If someone's unhappy working, we will complain about it!" exclaimed Raimundo making a smirk.

"Are you happy here?" Renee asked Pete.

Pete frowns as if being asked the most stupidest question ever. "Of course I am!"

"No sense of neglect or oppress fella?" Clay asked

Pete pauses a bit. Then he turns the intercom away from himself so Beryl wouldn't listen in. He said quietly, "I am a bit upset, to tell you the truth. We never have any dental, not even toothbrushes."

"No toothbrushes, he says. How most unfortunate," Omi said shaking his head sadly.

"It's so sad I could cry." Kikki said playing along with her beau.

"Told ya this would be worst." said Rika pretending to be upset.

"I never doubted you for a second Rika." Jack said.

"I must say I am most shocked at this news you bring us." D.M said sounding upset.

"It's very upsetting." Hikari acted along.

"Makes me so mad I could just hit something!" Ben shouted turning into FourArms and grabbed Yoshi getting ready to slug him but Zoey and Bridget held him back.

"Calm down Benjamin remember deep breaths to calm your nerves." Bridget instructed the alien boy who took in breaths to calm down.

"Excuse him he gets emotional at some things." Zoey told Pete.

"Uh yes of course." Pete said.

"We'd take a look around if you don't mind." Chase said as he and his group goes to a door. He stops to speak once more to Pete, "Oh and this is a surprise inspection so don't let your boss in on it, hmmm?"

"Hmmm?" said Yoshi eyeing Pete closely.

"Hmmm," Chase said again.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Yoshi and Jack continued on making it seem like they were gonna give themselves away.

"Please, stop that." Chase told them annoyance.

"Okay, may as well. She doesn't care what I say anyway. Go on in." said Pete making a gesture that allows them to go on.

Chase grabs Omi and puts him on his shoulder as they go into the factory itself via the door.

The factory is very bigger than the lobby. A lot of workers are in there working. Some of them are testing machines on animals like frogs while more are working on making potions and testing them.

"Check it out." Jack said in awe.

"Whew this place is busier then my ranch back home." Clay said.

"I guess miracles don't work they way they used to back then." Ben said.

"Al right guys let's see if we can find something to help me and Yumi." Chase said as they explored the whole place.

They came across a room that is opened with flashing lights coming out of it. As they enter, another bright light thundered and flashed. Inside the boss himself Beryl is making another potion. The room itself is full with books and a cauldron, which Beryl is nearby at.

"A drop of desire. Very lustful." chuckled Beryl as she works placing in a potion. As she works, unknown to her, the group came closer. She laughs as she said, "A pinch of passion!" She places the potion in. Then she grabs another potion as she yelled, "And a hint of..." She places it in as he laughs. "Lust!"

"Wonder what she's is cooking up?" Yoshi asked puzzled.

"Smells like a love potion." Kimiko observed as she sniffs a bit.

"I'd say a very well made love potion." Corina said.

Chase decides to speak up, "Excuse me?"  
Beryl jumps alarmed, nearly making her mess up her potion. She turned and looks alarmed upon seeing the group.

Looking angry now, Beryl yelled, "YOU!"

"Now is that how you greet someone?" Zoey asked.

"Ugh sorry." She sighed as she put on a smile, "What can I do for you loves?"

"You see we came to see you, Ms. Beryl." said Omi.

"Sorry to bug you and all but it is very important that we speak to you." Raimundo said

"My wife is not happy at all." said Chase sighing sadly.

"Oh really? Ever wonder why she isn't happy?" asked Beryl sarcastically. The others nod as she goes over to his books. "Well, let's see why, shall we?"

She opened up a book and read through it. He shouted out pointing to a page labeled 'Ariel', "Oh, here's one. Princess: Ariel." She smirked evilly. "'Lived happily ever after'. But...is there any mentions of Heylins? No!"

See looked the book again skimming through the pages, stopping at one. "Okay. Princess Jasmine ". Oh, look. No Heylins here either. 'Giselle'. No!"

Beryl threw the book away. It landed in front of the guys startling them. Beryl then goes through the books tossing them away on purpose through unknown ways but her own.

"Tea and Serenity? No! Sailor Jupiter? No! Kim Possible, Penny Proud, Jenny Wakeman?" asked Beryl getting upset as he keeps talking.

As Beryl continued going through the titles, the guys looked at some of the books he tossed away.

"Jeez the way how it's all stating in these books, I mean in Beauty and the Beast the girl fell for someone before he was human and I don't think she woulda cared if he stayed a beast." Yoshi whispered to them.

"That's true after all so long as they love they can be happy can't they?" Kikki asked.

"Well that depends on who you're asking if some can love." Renee said.

"Like her?" Rika asked pointing to Beryl who turned around quickly and shouted. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Wow! Didn't know so many never had anyone like Chase!" said Ben said in sarcasm.

"That's the point! Heylins do not get a happy ending! It does not and will not ever happen!" snapped Beryl upset.

"Now hold it right there, woman!" snapped Chase as he steps up to her while pointing at the her.

Beryl got in his face and yelled, "Don't point at me, you freak of nature!"

The two gave the 'angry anime shocking' look at each other. Before a fight could break out, an employee came in rolling a food carrier.

"I got your Monte Cristo and Coffee, boss." said the employee. He then noticed that Beryl is busy with Chase at the moment and said, "Oops. Sorry. I can come back later."

Chase looked at him and smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"It's okay, we were leaving." said Chase. He then said to Beryl sarcastically, "Sorry to waste your time, Ms. Beryl."

The group looked at the employee about to serve Beryl as they exit the room.

Later, the same worker came out whistling with the empty food cart. He went by the janitor's closet. Suddenly, without warning, the janitor's closet door opens up and he was grabbed, being pulled into the closet.

A bit later, a worker wearing the same clothes as the one who was grabbed before goes through the area with the empty food carrier. Of course, if one looks closely, they woulda notice that the worker is a bit dragon like. Plus, he has a tail. In reality, it is Chase in disguise. And under the cloth part of the carrier, the others were hiding without making a noise.

"Hey, TGIF, eh, pal?" Chase asked an employee in a fake man's voice. To another worker, he said, "Working hard or hardly working, bud?"

Chase passed the workers until he sees a room that is labeled 'Potions Room'. He came in there still pushing the carrier. Once he entered the room and closed the door, Chase opened the compartment allowing Omi and Yoshi who were cramped.

"Get your feet out of my face!" snapped Yoshi as he came out from under the carrier. "Geez, that is disgusting."

"Well, you smell worst than a drowned rat." Omi sneered as he dusted herself off.

"Guys you al right?" Chase asked reaching inside another compartment and saw Jack, Rika, D.M, Hikari, the Mews, the Xiaolin Warriors, and Grey Matter come out.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted waving some chopsticks above them and they returned to human size.

"How'd you get so much Shen-Gong-Wu?" Rai asked.

"They were sent to me from Hong Kong years ago by some unknown sender." Jack explained.

"Look!" Hikari said pointing up.

The group looked and sees a bunch of potions on shelves before them.

"Whew this place has more elixirs than what you could find in a wine cellar." Clay said.

"Enough with the metaphors please!" Rika said.

"Now to find one that could help us." said Chase observing the potion, looking for one that can helped.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing as you are." said Omi. Then he smirked, "Already our minds are becoming one."

"Watch it cue ball!" Jack said getting between the two.

"Yeah if we want an expert of frisking people, we'd let you know!" snapped Yoshi angrily. He then turned to Chase concerned as he said, "Chase, this isn't a good idea."

"If you don't want to help, then go watch!" Chase snapped annoyed.

"Let's see what we got." D.M said using his staff to levitate some bottles all around them and they observed each label hoping one of them would be what they're looking for.

"No none of these will work." Hikari said.

"I shall get a closer look from the higher shelves." Omi said proudly.

"Oh no you don't Cheese ball I'll check!" Jack said slipping on some sandals, "Monsoon Sandals!" Suddenly Jack's legs grew sending him heading right for the ceiling, "Whoa, time out nosebleed!" he shouted plugging his nose.

Chase just sighed, "Can you please help him?" he asked the guys.

"Sure thing." Kikki said using her monkey like reflexes to climb up the shelves.

While Grey Matter climbed up some more searching for more bottles reading the labels.

"I still think this is a bad idea Chase." Yoshi said.

"Just keep watch!" Chase growled.

"Oh sure keep watch." Yoshi said annoyed. Then he smirked evilly as she said, "You know? Maybe I should keep watch. I'd watch that crazy woman arrived and kicked your butts to the curve! I'd laugh and giggled at the same time!"

"What do you see?" Chase called from the ground.

"Toadstool Softner," Grey Matter said reading the potion.

"Oh right. Maybe we could use that BM for martial problems. It is so perfect." said Jack sarcastically.

Kikki climbed up some more and reads another potion. "Elfa Seltzer?"

"Nope." said Chase dismissing the potion mentioned.

"Keep trying!" Rika called out.

"Hex Lax?" Omi called out, reading another potion.

"Omi! See if you could find handsome!" said Raimundo frustrated. There's a chance they would be discovered at any given moment.

"Or human," Yoshi added.

Kikki, Grey Matter, and Omi looked around the shelves. They sigh as Omi said, "Nope. No handsome or humans." Noticing a glass case full of important potions above him, he climbed up to it and looks through the case. He noticed a potion and said. "I found one, 'Happily Ever After'!"

"Does it do anything?" asked Clay.

"It says 'Beauty Devine'," Kikki said, reading part of the label.

Looking back, Yoshi shook his head in frustration and said, "You know, in some cultures, Yoshi's are considered as one of the wisest animals ever."

"Especially the talking ones." Corina said in sarcasm.

Chase turned and gasped in horror Outside the door, the man he ambushed before has escaped from the janitor's closet and is reporting to Pete. Pete took a look towards the Potions Room and sees the whole gang in there.

"Yoshi!" yelled Chase alarmed as Pete and the worker runs off to sound the alarm.

"Our covers blown!" yelled Ben alarmed.

Zoey then shouted up to Kikki, "It'll have to do Kikki! We've got company!"

Hearing this, Grey Matter morphed into Diamond Head and used a crystal and begins to cut through the glass making a circle out of it. When the circle is done, Kikki reached in and grabbed the potion. But she is having trouble getting it out.

"Can we get going, please?" yelped DarkMagicianmon knowing trouble is about to start soon.

"They're getting closer!" Hikari cried.

"Come on!" snarled Kikki pulling harder and harder to get the potion out. She is breaking the glass doing so.

"Hurry, Kikki!" cried the girls.

Soon the glass breaks making Kikki yelled as she fell down with her prize: the potion. Yoshi tries to jump up for it but he tripped. Luckily he caught the bottle in his mouth just in the nick of time.

"Good work, Yosh." said Chase proudly.

Kikki got lucky as she landed on Diamond Head's back. The girl dusted herself off as she got back on the ground and chuckled at Yoshi, "Way to use your big mouth, Yoshi."

Suddenly they looked up as potions begin to fall down. An alarm sound as a song begins. They turned and sees the door is about to close shut on them.

"Let's go!" yelled Chase quickly.

Chase grabs Yoshi, while everyone slides out of the room quickly. As the group makes their escape. Of course, they see Pete and the other workers blocking their way.

Woman: _**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt**_

"Scatter!" D.M commanded.

So they all ran off in their directions. Jack flew around with his Helibot carrying Rika while Ben went Stinkfly and buzzed around the room. Raimundo and the monks were jumping around the room from machine to machine avoiding all the workers.

Chase and Yoshi, make a run for it as they dodged the energy blasts fired at them while running on top of the potions being tested on. They run towards the wheel as they hold onto their load.

_**And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse**_

Chase and Yoshi jumped up to two spinning vertically wheels while screaming were heard. Some of the group screams in delight, the others in fear.

_**Ever fallen in love with someone,  
ever fallen in love  
In love with someone,  
ever fallen in love**_

Looking for an escape, Chase sees a big pot of potions being mixed, then he noticed the workers charging furiously at the group. He grinned as a new idea formed in his head.

_**In love with someone  
you shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

Chase went to the edge of the pot causing it to tip over. The workers gasped as the potions are falling towards them, forcing them to retreat. The group grabs the ropes and swings off while the potions begin falling towards anything in its path.

_**Ever fallen in love with someone,  
ever fallen in love**_

During the rampage, the toads turned into handsome princes while two workers got turned into a wardrobe and an oven. Also, some of the remaining workers turned into flying type Pokemon like Starly, Staravia, Tailow, Swellow, Swablu, Pidgey, and Spearow.

_**In love with someone,  
ever fallen in love  
With someone  
you shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

The heroes, meanwhile, finally escaped to the lobby where Yoshi fell onto the ground, swallowing the potion but then lays a white egg with green spots and it cracks open to reveal the potion still intact. Chase grabs it then, along with the others, making their escape out the exit during the chaos.

_**Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
you shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

Later, Beryl looked on at the mess that was caused during the madness. She is upset. She knew very well who was responsible.

"Darn it, whose cares who fault it is?!" Beryl snapped at the workers who transformed. "Get this mess cleaned up or I'd dock your pay! And will someone get me my tea and crackers?"

"Can I have a cola with some Lays please?" Beryl groaned as she recognized the voice of her son William wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a long-sleeved red undershirt, blue jeans and brown boots. He looked around, surprised at the mess not knowing what have happened.

"Hey mom. What's happening?" William asked Beryl as she comes up to him.

Beryl sighs in frustration as he said, "Will honey. Mom's busy. Now is not the good time."

"What happened here, did a hurricane hit?" William asked.

"It was that Heylin who done this!" yelled Beryl angrily.

Frowning, William with a thought transforms into his dark skin-tight body suit, pulls out a Buster Sword and made some moves before placing his blade in front of him.

"Where is that freak? I'll slice his head off and put it above my fireplace! I will cut his down where he stands! He will pay the day he took my kingdom from me!" yelled William angrily. But then a Swellow flew overhead and made a 'drop' on William's suit making him groaned. "I just got this back from the cleaners!"

"Not to worry son." said Beryl, taking out a washcloth and cleaning up the suit. "You will still be the King, okay? We still need to come up with something smarter, that's all." said Beryl frustrated. The question is how?

Just then, Pete, who was turned into a Black and White version of himself like out of an old cartoon during the madness, spoke up to his boss holding up a list.

"Excuse me, Madame. Everything we work on is accounted for. All except for this potion." said Pete showing the list.

"What is it that is missing?" Beryl snapped as she grabs the list. She reads the bottom of the list and sees it. "Well, it's that potion Ursula and I made together back when we were younger witches. The Heylin must have stolen it during the escape. I don't see why..."

Suddenly Beryl realized something and smiles, an idea forming in her head. "Well, interesting. I think I know how we can use this missing potion to our advantage."

After escaping from Beryl Incorporation, the group walked through the forest on their way back to the castle.

"That was wild." Jack said trying to regain his composure.

"We just barley got out of there." Bridget said.

"You think they'll ever find out what bottle is missing?" Clay asked.

"Please that place is loaded with potions by the time they figure it out it'll be the holidays." Corina said.

"So what does the potion say?" asked Ben looking at the potion Chase has in one of his claws.

Yoshi sees some butterflies. Not resisting he runs over to play with them.

Chase begins to read the potion, "'Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drink this, you both be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty divine'."

"Both be fine? I don't get it." said Jack puzzled.

"I guess if it affects me, Yumi would be affected too." Chase explains. He got the bottle's top opened with everyone else looking at him.

"Wait, Chase. I don't like the sound of this for some reason. My Yoshi senses are tingling. Get rid of that stupid thing and let's get going." said Yoshi in concern.

"Oh come on. The potion practically said 'beauty divine'. It isn't that bad." Chase said, amused that Yoshi is being skeptic. He sniffed the potion and suddenly sneezed, sending a part of the potion with the mucus in it onto a mushroom.

"Ha! See? You sneezed because you are allergic to it," snapped Yoshi crossing his arms. "And don't think I'd rub that stuff on you because I won't do it!"

Rai and the monks, form an idea and said, "Say Chase? How about I try that thing first in case there is something wrong with it?" Rai bows. "It will be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"As for me." Omi bowed as well.

"Hold it, you two!" snapped Yoshi as he walked up to them. He isn't going to let Rai and Omi continue being in the sidekick role that's rightfully belongs to him and Jack. No way! "Forget it! I am the best friend and I'm about defending others' lives. I'd do it!"

Yoshi grabs the potion with his mouth and drinks some of it down. He gave the potion back and paused.

"So...did you feel anything?" asked Jack puzzled.

"Huh. Don't feel different. Do I look different?" asked Yoshi puzzled.

"You still look like a (bleep) to me." remarked Corina.

"Corina!" said the girls, shocked at what she just said.

"What? I didn't even speak I just said (Bleep)!"

They wonder what that's coming from.

"I'm trying to say (Bleep)." Corina was interrupted by the bleeping sound again, so she continued to try and say it as fast as she could but she just kept getting interrupted, until finally she gave up, "Ugh forget it."

"Perhaps it doesn't work on Yoshi's." Bridget suggested.

"I'm not gonna taste it I'm proud of how I look." D.M said feeling proud.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way Sempai." Hikari said cuddling him.

"And that's why I love you so." D.M said cuddling with her.

"OH GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Yoshi shouted.

"What's with him?" Ben asked.

"Gets that way around other couples having moments in front of him." Jack explained.

"So who's gonna taste it?" Kikki asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Jack spoke up, "I'm not exactly thrilled with my body either."

"What do mean Jack?" Rika asked.

"Look at me I'm scrawny as an old lady!" Jack whined.

"No kidding." Ben chuckled to Omi.

"But Jack if you drink it I'll be affected to, and who knows what it'll do to me?" Rika said.

"That's a chance I'll take for my friend." Jack said taking a few gulps of the bottle.

"Anything?" They wondered.

"I don't feel anything either." Jack said.

"Neither do I." Rika said.

"Well Chase. Your potion and new life awaits." said Omi nodding to the potion.

Chase looks at the potion and sighs. "Well, here's to us, Yumi."

"Remember, you drink that and you won't be yourself anymore." said Yoshi in precaution.

"I know."

"No more wallowing in the mud?"

"I know." said Chase once more.

"No more itchy butt cracks?" said June chuckling a bit.

"I know." said Chase getting a bit annoyed.

"But you love being who you are..."

Chase interrupted Yoshi, yelling, "I know! But I love Yumi more!"

"Chase, wait! Don't!" yelled Jack and Yoshi too late, knowing he has pushed Chase to drinking the potion.

"Chase!" said D.M in concern.

Soon Chase finished off the potion. The whole group waited a moment to see if the potion is working. They then grew horrified when Chase's stomach begins to rumble.

"Hit the deck!" screamed Rai as he and the others run to hide. Soon it happened: Chase passed out some gas. Zoey covers her nose as she gagged, "Eeew! No wonder it didn't work. You got the 'Farty Ever After' potion!"

"Must be a dud." said Hikari with a shrug.

"I guess." agreed Renee.

Chase sighs sadly as he looks at the potion. He was hoping this would finally solve all his problems with his wife once and for all. But now...

"I knew it. Yumi and I were never meant to be, ever." said Chase sadly.

Suddenly they heard thunder as clouds appeared in the sky without explanation. Jack begins to whelp.

Yoshi begins to panic as well as she yelled, "What did I tell you?! I knew something's going to happened! I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

A bunch of rain pour down onto the ground, making Yoshi yelped and whimpered.

"Oh brother, mother of me!" groaned Yoshi as he lies down. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" he soon stays still looking like he's dead.

Chase rolled his eyes however as she said, "It's only rain."

"What?" said Yoshi surprised as he opens his eyes. He, after feeling the rain, chuckles sheepishly. "Oh. I knew that."

"Here, let me help." D.M said forming a barrier keeping the rain off their heads.

"Thanks." said Hikari smiling.

The group runs through the rain looking for shelter from the rain. As they leave, none of them is aware that the mushroom that got hit by the mucus-looking potion transforming into a rose...

The group found an abandoned barn and run into it very fast. As soon as they got out of the rain, they dry themselves off. Chase sighs as he pets Yoshi, making the dinosaur smiled a bit.

"Not to worry. I mean, so what things are crazy because it's dark, rainy, and Yumi's dad hired a bunch of punks to take you out?" said Jack smiling.

"Watch it!" the Mews, monks, and Ben said glaring.

"Things will get better by morning. Trust me." Rika said patting Chase on the shoulder.

As soon as everyone dried off, they all watched as Rika begins to sing.

Rika: _**The sun'll come out...tomorrow**_

As Rika sings, she suddenly begins to get a bit dizzy as she yawns.

_**Bet your bottom...**_

"Huh? That isn't how the song goes." said Chase surprised. He turned to look at Yoshi, and Jack who were falling asleep.

"Good night, sweet prince." said Rika sleepily as she fell asleep.

"Guys! Are you all right?" Chase said as he tries to wake them up. Nothing worked and soon Chase begins to get tired out himself.

Ben smirked as he said, "Hey, I got an idea. Let's shave Jack's hair."

Of course, Chase did not hear as he begins to yawn, "Guys?"

The Heylin Dragon moaned as he fell. Omi and Ben yelp and didn't get out of the way in time as Chase fell unconsciously right on them pinning them down.

The Mews chuckle while Omi and Ben tried to get freed. "Uh? A little help?"

"He weighs a ton!" Ben cried.

Back at the castle in the living room, Akiko was drinking some tea while Takeo was polishing off his weapons. Ulrich and Odd were watching Hiroki who was reading a manga while the boy did his homework his mother has sent him.

"Man where's Chase I wanted to do some brotherly bonding with him today." said Hiroki with a sigh.

Ulrich looks up and said, "Sire?"

"What?" Takeo said looking up. Ulrich points to the door. Takeo looked and sees Yumi coming in. "Oh, Yumi, hey! You missed dinner, we were worried."

Yumi didn't respond as he was silent. Everyone begins to notice something is wrong.

"Is there anything wrong, dear?" asked Akiko concerned. She wanted her daughter to be happy but not if she isn't that way by the time the wedding ball comes.

"Listen, dad. I thought about what you said. And now, I'm going to do the right thing." Yumi said with determination.

"Good, you listen to reason! Ulrich Odd, call the boy at once!" said Takeo excited, believing that Yumi has finally saw reason.

"Very well," Ulrich and Odd said knowing it was a big mistake as they reach for the phone to called William over.

"Hold it." Yumi said, interrupting the two from getting the phone. The princess sighs as she said, "Chase was right. It was mistake to bring him here. So I'm going to go out, find him, and head back to the swamp where we belong!"

As Yumi began to leave, everyone else gasped in concerned, though Akiko is the only one not thinking the same reason the others are thinking right now.

"Yumi, wait." said Akiko quickly. She doesn't want her daughter to miss the royal ball she and everyone else have prepared for both her and Chase.

"Now, now, I know you're upset but you can't go yet." said Takeo nervously. 'If she goes, everything will be ruined and Beryl will go back on her end of the deal!'

"Plus its raining." said Ulrich.

"No need for you to get wet looking for your beau." Odd added.

"Yeah, think before you leap!" insisted Hiroki.

As the doors flung opened, Yumi suddenly begins to get woozy.

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich and Odd concerned when they noticed her wooziness.

Suddenly, without warning, Yumi fell to the floor unconscious.

"Yumi!" yelled everyone else, running up to his unconscious form.

As Ulrich and Odd helped the princess up, Hiroki is more concerned and thought, 'What's going on?'

Back in the barn, the Mews, and Monks finally got Omi and Ben out from under the unconscious Chase. And were asleep as well

"Finally. Now why did..."

All were unaware of a bright glowing which illuminated from the barn. Back at the palace, Yumi was put into.

The royal couple, Ulrich, Hiroki, and Odd are confused but they decided to leave the room for tonight. Once the door is closed, Yumi begins to glow.

Yumi continues to glow brightening the whole room. No one knows this, but the potion Chase, Yoshi, and Jack drank will take effect the next day.

**(Not bad huh, don't miss next time where we see Chase and his boys new and hot)**


	7. Transformation

**(Ok people you shall now see exactly what has become of who drank the potion.)**

Through Chase's perspective he's still a little groggy after passing out last night but could here voices in the background.

"See? He was here like I said. Look at him. He's so hot!"

Chase begins to groan as he wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he sees a woman with beautiful purple hair, wearing a tan trench coat, fishnet bodysuit, and orange skirt looking at him with a romantic smile on her face.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty!" said the woman happily.

Chase yelped as he got up. He looks and sees two other women, a black haired woman with red eyes and another woman with long purple hair wearing ANBU attire looking at him with blushing looks on their faces.

"Good morning!" said the girls at once.

One of the girls, the red eyed one, holds Omi. Omi is awake and smiles happily as he cuddled in her arms.

"Is this your son?" cooed the Red eyed woman happily.

"Hey he's my boyfriend!" Kikki cried snatching him from the woman.

"Whoa looks like it worked." Rai said as him and everyone got a look at Chase.

Chase groans as she said, "Geez, I wonder what happened. My head hurts."

"Got you some water, handsome!" said the fishnet bodysuit woman holding out a bucket of water to Chase.

Chase begins to reach but then he notices something. He has hands and not claws and looked white and not green!

"What the...?" asked Chase alarmed. He grabs the bucket and looked inside the bucket.

He gasped as he sees himself. He now was a human with white skin with long black messy hair and brown eyes! He does what is naturally: he screams like mad and dropped the bucket as he got up. She looks himself over. He realizes his bottom half is wrapped in a white blanket 'I hope it was the guys who wrapped me up and not these ladies'.

"A buff bod...and a little nose?" asked Chase surprised. He feels his hair and said, "Thick, black, messy locks?" He then felt his behind and gasped. "My tail's been replaced with a behind! I'm..."

"Gorgeous." The Anbu woman said.

"Handsome." The red eyes mistress added.

"Sexy." The fishnet woman finished.

"My name's Anko Mitarashi, these are my friends Kurenai Yuhi, and Yugao Uzuki." said Anko happily introducing everyone. "What is your name, hotness?"

"Uh...Chase Young." said Chase nervously.

"Wow! Are you an athlete???"

"You're tense." Kurenai said rubbing Chase's broad shoulders.

"I wanna rub Chase's shoulders!" Anko complained.

"Forget it, girls! I got his shoulders!" said Yugao as she rubbed Chase's shoulder lovingly.

"What am I going to rub?" protested Anko upset.

"I am here first! Get in line like everyone else!" snapped Kurenai annoyed.

Raimundo, his buds, and the Mews just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Lucky bastard." Ben said.

"Ben!" they scolded him.

"Looks like Chase got his wish after all." D.M said.

"Look, I appreciated the shoulders rubbing and all," said Chase as he got away from Kurenai, still trying to keep rubbing his shoulders, "But anyone seen my Yoshi and Momma's boy?"

"Who are you calling a Yoshi?"

"And I'm not a Momma's boy!"

Everyone in the barn turned and sees someone outside. The voice is definitely Yoshi and Jack's but they saw was not really them.

Yoshi had morphed from a little Yoshi to a giant bulking rough skinned dinosaur like creature with sharpened teeth, claws, toe nails, and a longer tail. While Jack looked to be taller, buffer, tanner, with no Goth markings under his eyes, and longer hair.

"Yoshi?" Chase asked.

"Jack?" Raimundo and Omi asked.

"Yoshi you're a…" Zoey trailed off.

"A Velociraptor baby!" Yoshi cheered, "I can screech!" he screeches like a dinosaur. "And I got claws and teeth see." He showed them his claws and teeth, "And look I'm trotting." He said trotting.

"And Jack, you look." Bridget began.

"Like an Adonis sweethearts!" Jack said feeling proud. "I'm jogging in place." He said jogging in place without actually running.

"Jack is that you?" a voice called.

They turned and saw coming from another part of the barn was Rika and to Jack's surprise some blood trickled out of his nose.

Rika looked to be taller, slimmer legs like a model, her hair released from her spiky bun and flowing down her back, everyone's eyes then looked down and saw at her chest had grown to a G-cup.

"Wow, I guess that potion really did work." Rika said noticing her sudden seductive body and assets that jiggled when she walked.

"No kidding." Jack said.

"I feel outclassed." Renee said feeling like she can't compete with Rika now.

"That is one amazing potion we have! What is in it?" Jack asked

"'Don't take the potion, Chase. It's very bad'." said Omi mocking Yoshi and Jack. He then groans.

"It says here, 'Warning: Side effects may include drowsiness, burning, itching, oozing, weeping." Rai began and Ben took the bottle.

"Not intended for heart patients, or those… with nervous disorders." Ben stated.

"I'm trotting, I'm trotting in place, yeah!" said Yoshi excited as he trots around. He noticed everyone else looking at him, making him say, "What?"

"Well it's official, Chase, Jack, and Yoshi have been transformed." D.M declared.

"And if Rika's been transformed as well…" Clay began.

"Yumi must've been affected as well." Kimiko finished.

"Hey guys." said Rai.

"What is it, Rai?" asked Renee curiously.

"It says here, 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his or her true love's kiss by midnight'." Rai said as he reads the label.

"Great. Why is in some cases it is always midnight? I mean there's _Cinderella_, _Mickey's House of Villains_, even _Rudolph's Shiny New Year_, and the sequel with an ogre." groaned Chase in disbelief.

"I guess that's the way things work Chase." Corina said.

"Pick me! Pick me, Chase! I'd be your true love!" said Anko happily getting in front of Chase.

Yugao pushed Anko down as she said, "No! I'd be your true love!"

"Heck no, I'm truer than these two." snapped Kurenai as he pushed the other two away.

"No offense ladies. You are nice and all but I already have a true love." said Chase nervously.

"Awww..." said the girls at once in disappointment.

Then Anko motioned towards Ben and got behind and saw he had a bandage on his neck, "Hmm I wonder what blood type you are." She asked slowly taking the bandage off and took some blood off him and licked it, "MMM, type B." she said in seductive tone.

"Guys, help!" Ben cried.

So Kurenai and Yugao got the crazed Anko off the boy.

"Take it from us Chase, you're going to have one satisfied Princess." Zoey said.

"And face it, you're a lot easier on the eyes." Jack said.

"Why thanks." Chase said.

"Inside you're the same old mean salty…" Yoshi began.

"Watch it Yoshi." Chase glaring in annoyance at the Velociraptor.

"...cantankerous, foul, angry Heylin as usual!" Yoshi quickly finished.

"Well you are still a same annoying pest!" snapped Chase angrily in response.

"Yeah." Yoshi agreed.

"And I'm still the same old whiny momma's boy genius." Jack said but soon realized what he's done, "I did it again didn't I?" he asked Rika.

"You did." She said.

"Well, time for my wife to see the all new Chase." Chase begins to pose but of course, the towel he was wearing slipped down a bit revealing his thigh. The girls blushed as they stared love struck at him, while the Mews and Kimiko covered their eyes

"Well, first things, first. We better get you, Jack, and Rika, out of those clothes!" announced Corina.

Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao looks excited. And Jack was already thinking about Rika, but quickly smacked himself, "Don't think about her that way!"

In the forest, the group waited near some trees as a blue Lim designed like a spaceship is appearing.

"You guys ready?" asked the now human Chase.

"Ready." said Ben with a smirk.

Jack grabs a rock and tossed it into the road, allowing the limo to run it over. Inside the limo, the guys named Fry and Bender jumped a bit as they hears a weak growl.

"Jesus!" said Bender surprised as they stops the limo. They got out to see what they hit and gasped. They sees Wildmutt on the road gasping in pain. The boy and robot did not know that Wildmutt was only pretending.

"Oh no. Why does this always happen to me?" groaned Bender in concern.

"The poor Vulpimancer." Fry said trying to pet Ben. "Oh I am so sorry, little buddy. What can we do to make it up to you?" asked Fry feeling sorry for the creature.

"Let's leave it, no witnesses." Bender said.

"Bender, don't listen to him, is there anything we can do?" Fry asked.

Suddenly the Wildmutt turned into Ben which confused them.

"Well for starters..."

Suddenly Rai and the monks jumped from out of nowhere, and Rai pointed his blade threateningly at the suddenly surprised Fry.

"Take off the clothes and move gently away!" demanded Clay with a smirk.

"Oh...why me?" groaned Fry as he removes his clothes.

Later, Chase is trying out the same outfit Fry wore. Fry is nearby, embarrassed as he is wearing nothing but his underwear, with Bender cowering behind him.

"Geez, you don't look that bad." said Jack.

"Oh, you look so...so..." Zoey said, trying to figure out how to describe Chase.

To tell the readers the truth, Chase was not only too big for Fry's clothes, he looks ridiculous. Chase has only one word to describe how he looks.

"Stupid." said Chase with a groan.

Upon hearing that, they all laugh like mad.

"Fry, Bender?" A Chinese girl came out of the limo followed by another woman with long purple hair and one eye. Their names are Amy and Leela.

"Is everything all right out here?" Leela asked.

The girls see Fry in his underwear and Chase looking ridiculous in Fry's clothes. Amy giggled while Leela looked embarrassed.

"What's going on here?" Leela asked them.

The guys tried to explain but Amy could tell what they were doing.

"If you wanted some clothes, you could just asked." said Amy. She reached into the limo and pulls out a suitcase. "We were on our way to dispose of these ordered by our boss Professor Farnsworth."

Later, Chase is now wearing brownish green armor with brown gloves, and gold and black boots. Jack was wearing black slacks, a black leather trench coat with a red shirt underneath, and yellow lensed sunglasses. Rika was now wearing purple sandals revealing her bare feet short jean shorts showing off her lovely looking legs, and a violet tank top which revealed her navel.

"Well looks like we're ready." Chase said.

"Sure are, hop on Chase." Yoshi said as the human Chase hopped onto the Velociraptor.

"What about us?" Omi asked.

"Leave that to me." Jack said throwing some small robotic looking cubes, and those cubes morphed to form Robotic horses, "Behold my Horse bots!"

"Most impressive." Omi said.

"Way cool." Rai said.

"They'll do." Renee said.

Getting rid of Fry's clothes, Chase waved back to the three saying, "Thank you, all! We will repay you...if we ever see you again."

The group on the two horses rode off to Very Far Away. Soon they arrived at the gates of Very Far Away, until Ben pulled up.

"What's wrong Ben?" Bridget asked.

"If I'm going into a fancy place like this, I gotta look right." Ben said morphing into Fourarms, "Now I'm ready."

As our heroes enter, another song plays as they looked around.

"Why is it that a song plays almost every few minutes?" asked Kikki puzzled.

"Let's just enjoy the sights around us." said Omi as he looks around.

"Sounds like David Bowie." Corina said.

The song begins as the people sees the group on horses, looking a bit amazed.

David Bowie: _**Oh, yeah**_

The people who were threatening Chase when he first arrives seen him. This time they gave him a different response as they waved gently to him. Chase smiles, beginning to like his new form.

_**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-Ch-Changes  
Don't wanna be a richer one  
Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**_

The guys see them. They pump their arms up towards him, like there signaling him that he's the man

_**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-Ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man**_

Rika flipped her hair, making guys blushed as the group on horses make their way to the castle.

_**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**_

Outside the castle, the guards stopped.

"State your name and business!" ordered one of the guards.

Chase looks surprised but remembers that he's in a new form now.

She said gently, "Tell Princess Yumi her husband, Chase Young, is here to see her."

Inside Yumi's room, the princess himself yawns as she wakes up and heads to the bathroom. As she cleans up a bit, he didn't notice anything was wrong at first.

_**Still don't know what I was looking for  
And my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets**_

As she is almost awake, she looks into the mirror looking puzzled a bit.

"Man, do I look rough this morning." Yumi said, until her vision became clear in the mirror and saw she was a human again which shocked her.

_**Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet**_

She responded in the best way ever... She yelled.

_**Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strange**_

As the group approaches the group, Chase is shocked upon hearing his wife yelling from the bathroom.

"Yumi!" yelled Chase.

Inside the bathroom, Yumi hears Chase from outside.

"Chase?" asked Yumi surprised and happily.

_**Ch-Ch-Changes  
Don't wanna be a richer one**_

Yumi runs out of the bathroom and runs past her brother Hiroki.

"Yumi what happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I heard Chase is outside." She replied rushing for outside.

"Al right!" Hiroki cheered knowing Chase is alright.

Meanwhile, Chase himself runs into the castle. Of course, unknown to him, Yumi and him passed each other as Chase goes into Yumi's room while the princess herself runs outside.

_**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**_

Inside Yumi's room, the former Heylin looks around.

"Yumi? Where are you?" asked Chase concerned.

He turned and see someone looking out the window. As he got closer, he got surprised to see that it is Beryl. She chuckled as she turned to Chase.

"Hello, handsome." said Beryl with a smile.

Outside, Yumi and Hiroki run outside looking for Chase, unaware that he's inside.

"Chase!" yelled Yumi concerned. Yumi then noticed the others waiting.

"Yumi!" said Jack, Rika, and Yoshi happily.

"Jack, Yoshi, Rika?" asked Yumi shocked.

"What happened to you?" asked Hiroki shocked as well.

"Well, it looks like the potion did affect you after all." said Yoshi

"Huh? Potion?" asked Yumi puzzled.

"Well, Chase, Jack and I took some magic potion and now...we're sexy!" said Yoshi happily as he looks himself over.

Yumi then noticed the Mews, and the guys but noticed Fourarms and wondered if that was really Chase. "Chase?" asked Yumi.

Fourarms smirked seductively at Yumi as he said, "For you, baby...I could be."

"Yeah, right, Junior. Only in your dreams." Jack groaned.

"Oh man." Fourarms complained turning back to Ben.

"Yumi do you feel al right?" D.M asked.

"DarkMagicianmon?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me." He replied.

"And I'm Hikari Ino, please to meet you."

"Guys where is Chase.?" asked Yumi looking around for the location of Chase.

"Yeah where is he?" Hiroki asked.

"Oh, he went inside looking for you." said Jack nodding towards the castle.

Yumi, nodding, run back into the castle yelling, "Chase!" She yelped as she nearly trips. She recovered and went back into the castle. "Chase, Chase!"

"Wait for me sis!" Hiroki called going with her.

Inside Yumi's room, Chase hears his wife calling for him.

"Yumi!" exclaimed Chase as he gets ready to rush out to meet her.

Before they could run out, Gantu came out of nowhere and blocked the door.

"Wanna dance, pretty boy?" mocked Gantu evilly.

Chase tried to run to the balcony door but more of Beryl's minions appeared and blocked that way out.

"Why are you leaving now? Don't you want to see you're wife?" asked Beryl with an evil smirk. She points to the window getting a groan from Chase. Chase and the others go to the said window and looks out it.

Yumi went into another room still looking for her husband. As she nears the balcony, she hears a voice coming from it.

"Yumi?"

Yumi looks towards the balcony and sees William dressed in his white and blue skin tight suit. Yumi looks puzzled.

"Chase? Is that you? What happened to you're voice." said Yumi he doesn't sound like the Chase she knows and loved.

"True the potion can change a lot of things, Yumi." said William then he smiles as he held her hand. "But not how I feel about you."

Just then, Queen Akiko, King Takeo, Ulrich, Odd, and Hiroki arrived.

"Yumi, what are you doing out here?" asked Akiko. She, along with the others, gasped upon seeing William.

"William?" asked Takeo.

"Oh, that's a new nickname I picked for myself." William chuckled covering it up. He then placed an arm around Takeo and said, "So, dad...I hope you liked the new me."

Hiroki sees a wink coming from William. He sighs, not wanting to see this.

"I'm gonna go read my Manga," said Hiroki as he leaves thinking, 'I don't know who that is, but that ain't Chase.'

Ulrich and Odd frown. They knew that this isn't Chase but they were forced to play along. Ulrich said to Takeo, "Well, you have to like this, Takeo. Don't you agree?"

Akiko frowns. She doesn't know why but there's something about 'Chase' she doesn't like. She said, "Who are you really?"

"Oh come on, mom. It's me, Chase. I know you never get a second chance at a first impression," William said smiling as he holds Yumi who is still unsure, "But what do you think?"

They can only chuckle nervously. They knew the truth but are forced to remain silent.

Back in Yumi's room, Chase looks horrified as the man she loved is with William who is posing as her. Chase didn't know what William is doing.

"Yumi, Yumi, in here!" Chase yelled trying to get Yumi's attention. But Yumi doesn't seem to hear or see him.

"Yumi, Yumi. Please help me." said Beryl mocking Chase. She chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't think your wife can hear you from where she's at."

Unknown to Beryl, Hiroki was arriving at the room at that moment and gasped as he sees two goons. Not wanting to be seen, he was forced to hide himself as he listens in to Chase sighing sadly.

"Forgive me for saying this but I think you messed up her life for too long as it is." said Beryl in pretend gentleness.

Chase sheds a tear as he looks out the window at Yumi. "I only wanted her to be happy. That's all."

Beryl pats her on the back and said, "She is now. Poor dear. You got to admit, she has found the Prince of her dreams."

"But look at me...I did so much for him."

Beryl made a pretend sad sigh as she said, "Stop living in a movie with a happy ending, Chase."

"Face it. She's a princess and you're a Heylin. No potion will change that no matter how much you want it to."

"I...I love her. I can't..." Chase began to say.

"You know what they say, if you really loved her, you'll have to let her go." said Beryl in pretend sadness.

Chase sighs sadly. He knew Beryl was right. Perhaps Yumi would be more happy if she is with a prince, the right one, after all. Chase walks out of the room. Hiroki watched on sadly. When Chase left, Hiroki followed him.

'I gotta help him.' Hiroki thought.

**(There you have it, don't miss next time where Chase finds out about Beryl's plot.)**


	8. Giving up or not?

**(Chase takes Berly's word for it and leaves, but will he realize he's making the same mistake like before?)**

Outside, the gang turned upon hearing Chase coming out. They looked concerned however as Chase is walking out sadly and without Yumi with him.

"Chase?" asked Yoshi in concern.

"You al right?" Jack asked in concern.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked in concern also.

Chase just looked at the others before walking off slowly.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, but we better follow him to make sure he doesn't commit suicide." Rai said as they followed him.

All went after Chase unaware of Hiroki running after them, while back inside the castle, Yumi is walking away with someone whom claims to be Chase. Of course, Yumi feels that something is wrong, especially the way Chase, or William unknown to her, has his arm around her. Yumi looked back at her parents, Ulrich, and Odd watching as she leaves.

Akiko looks concerned then looks at Takeo and the others as she said, "Takeo, you, Ulrich, and Odd didn't have a hand in this, did you?"

"No. Not at all." Takeo said as he chuckled nervously.  
Ulrich and Odd groan. They hated to lie but what choice do they have.

The group trying to follow a depressed Chase walked through the streets. They have a bad feeling something has happened and they have to know what. In the Leaky Cauldron later, the same place Takeo visited the other night, a sad Chase with his pals are sitting at the bar as Dren was singing once again while playing the piano.

Dren: _**People just ain't no good  
I think that's well understood**_

Chase has finished explaining what has happened to her friends. The others feel down as Sissi Delmas appeared bringing everyone drinks.

"There you go guys." said Sissi.

"Thanks Sissi." sighed Ben sadly.

Sissi observed the group she hates to see customers this way, especially those she hasn't seen until now.

"So what's your story? Why are you all depressed?" asked Sissi.

Chase sighs sadly as he said, "It was a stupid mistake, guys." Everyone looked at him as he continued, "I should never have rescued Yumi from that tower. If only I woulda stay..."

"What, Chase ever since you met Yumi you've become a different person." Jack said

"Oh, I really hate Mondays." Corina said sipping her tea.

Yoshi sighs in frustration as he looks at Chase. "Why did you do it? You walked away from the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I didn't have a choice. She prefers that Prince, William Dunbar." Chase said, sighing in defeat.

"Oh please partner! I have seen his kind before." remarked Clay rolling his eyes upset.

"Yeah, a pretty boy who thinks only for himself and that everything should be served to him on a platter." D.M said.

"Besides he's nowhere near as responsible as you Chase." Hikari said.

"Oh man, are you kidding? He's gorgeous." giggled Sissi who overheard the conversion. "He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels."

"Sounds like he's really dreamy." agreed Zoey in sarcasm.

"Guys, this isn't helping Chase any. I think the best thing to do is go back to the castle and talk to Yumi." said Renee sternly.

"What the point she has her prince and she human again." Chase said.

"But Chase, that potion you took only work forever if you kiss her before midnight" Ben said.

"You are her true love, not stuck up mommy boy, no offence Jack." Omi said

"None taken."

"So what, she thinks he's me, if she kisses him it'll last forever for her and not me, it'll be fore the best she remains a human and I go back to being a Heylin." Chase said sipping his drink.

"But you did this just for her." Bridget said.

"It's for the best for everyone. Yumi's parents liked William and Yumi has finally got the chance to be with the handsome prince she wanted." Chase sighs as he picks up his cup. "In the end, everyone wins.

"Except you, Chase. I still get you, you know? You love Yumi." said Rika sighing sadly. She still couldn't believe Chase would just give up the woman he loves over what is supposed to be.

"Which is why I let her go. I love her."

Then the door flung open to reveal Hiroki, "Chase?!"

They all turned to see Hiroki.

"Hiroki?" Chase asked.

"Finally I found you." Hiroki said running to them, "What're you doing, my sister thinks that guy is you."

"So what?" Chase said.

"So what?" Hiroki asked in outrage, "Hello, you married my sister she's your wife now."

"Not anymore."

"Chase he's not the same, I don't want to have this William Dunbar as my brother-in-law, I want _you_!"

Chase was then taken aback by Hiroki's words.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I don't care if you're really a Heylin, you're still family, and I won't abandon my family." Hiroki said.

"Wow, kid sure has a way with words." Clay said.

Suddenly three familiar figures came into the pub and walks to the bored.

"Excuse me, is she here?" said a familiar voice.

Sissi looks up at the figure and points in the back. "Yeah, she's in the back."

Just then Chase looked up and looked surprised. That voice belonged to King Takeo and with him were Odd and Ulrich, headed to the backroom.

"Dad?" Hiroki wondered.

"What're they doing here?" Kimiko asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kikki said as they snuck away.

Outside, the group creeps around the building and found a window that goes to the backroom. As they looked in, they see Takeo's group speaking with some figures.

"Hey Queen Beryl, William." chuckled Takeo nervously nodding to the others.  
Beryl frowns deeply while William watched in boredom.

"Takeo, this better be a good reason why you asked us to come to this dump." snarled Beryl annoyed.

"I'd start first. King Takeo and I are concerned. Yumi isn't warming up to William here." said Odd nodding to William.

"FYI not my vault." said William rolling her eyes,

"Of course not my dear." Beryl patted William's hand.

"I mean I have to pretend to be that Heylin."

"No, no. It's no one's fault." said Takeo nervously. "I just think we should just call the whole thing off!" said Takeo.

"What," yelled Queen Beryl, and William in shock.

"No one could be forced to fall in love with anyone, especially with someone Yumi doesn't truly love." Ulrich said dryly.

"I beg to differ." Queen Beryl began, "I do it all the time." she continued poofing up a bottle of something, "Get Yumi to drink it and when she kisses the next man, she will instantly fall in love with that man. And that will be William."

"No way! Forget it!" yelled Takeo angrily.

"Say that again?" said Beryl, narrowing her eyes upset.

"I can't do it. Not to my daughter!"

With a snarl, Beryl turned to a horrified Takeo as she said, "Listen up and listen good. You will go through with this. Don't forget, I help you with your happily ever after, and I can take it away like that."

"No your Excellency." Takeo said.

"I see we are still on good terms. Let's go." she begins to leave. "I need to work on William's hair before tonight. Oh he's hopeless. He's so huge in the front, he can't reach the back. You need someone to do the back, dear."

"Thanks, mom." Said William.

"Mom?!" yelled Yoshi surprised from outside.

Unfortunately, he yelled too loudly as everyone in the room turned and gasped upon seeing Chase's group at the window.

Quickly, Omi said nervously, "Uh...hey look, Kikki! A Velociraptor!" said Omi pointing at Yoshi quickly.

"It's the Heylin!" yelled Beryl alarmed.

"Hiroki?" Takeo wondered.

"Hey dad." Hiroki said nervously.

Ben went XLR8 and grabbed Hiroki, "Come on!" XLR8 said as he dashed off.

Chase hopped onto Yoshi and everyone on their horse bots and made their escape.

Beryl, and William run outside and see that it was hopeless to try to catch up to them. They see Takeo's soldiers who were waiting for their king to finish up his business.

"Stop them! They robbed from us!" yelled Beryl pointing at Chase's group escaping.

"Bandits!" cried William.

"Get them!" snapped Beryl.

"Now...arrest them!" snapped Beryl as the possessed guards chased Chase and his friends.

"Hold on that's my son with them!" Takeo snapped.

"Not so fast Takeo, no harm will come to your son, unless you give her the potion." Beryl said.

"That's blackmail!" Odd snapped.

"That's life." Beryl retaliated against Odd.

That evening at the castle, a huge crowd has gathered for the royal wedding ball of Yumi and her husband Chase. Fireworks went off with lights displaying. Nearby is a female mouse named Minnie dressed as Joan Rivers.

"The abs are fab and it's gluteus to the maximus here at tonight's Very Far Away Royal Ball blowout!" said an announcer off-screen; Limos and such are arriving as the announcer continued, "The limos has arrived with guests arrived!"

Coming out from one of the limos, a familiar pink haired Japanese pop star came out with her boyfriend.

"Here comes Ami Onuki and her beau Ash Ketchum!" said the announcer.

"Oh, oh! What are they wearing? I really enjoyed that!" said Minnie happily in her best Joan Rivers voice. "Everyone is to honor both Prince Yumi and Sir Chase Young. Oh my stars! Look!" Minnie points excited as a duck and a dog walked down the aisle. "It's Donald and Goofy! Oh, oh! It's Fievel Mousekewitz and his sister Tanya! Aren't they so cute? Just then someone holding a sweeper came by and sweeps them up.

"Well, they were."

Then a limo appeared causing Minnie to giggle, "And here comes the Cosby Kids!"

A limo door opens up and Old Weird Harold fell.

"Hey-hey-hey who's ready to play?!" announced Fat Albert.

Just then a familiar Ship flew down and landed. Minnie gasped as she said, "Oh, oh! Look, here he is! The one and only... Queen Beryl, owner of Beryl's Incorporation!"

Beryl herself came out of the ship and waved to everyone as she walked down the aisle.

"Hello people of Very Far Away! Can I get a whoop whoop?" Beryl shouted. Some of the crowd made 'whoop whoop' noises. She then shouted out, "May all your endings be happy and lasting!" Beryl chuckles evilly to herself, "Until midnight that is."

"We'd be right back with the Royal Very Far Away Ball after these messages!" This is coming from Double-D who is repeating what the monitor showing the royal ball said. He, along with the good guys watching Chase's home, is watching the royal ball as of right now.

"Double-D, no need to repeat yourself, okay?" asked Windsor in annoyance.

"Geez, these ball shows are lame." groaned Bloo as he watched the tube. "They bored me. Can someone changed it to 'Wheel of Fortune: Rockin' Roll edition'?"

"Can't." said Sonic with a shrug. "We are not flipping anywhere until we see Chase and Yumi."

"Hey Ojamas!" said Theodore to Ojama Yellow sitting on a table with his bros. "Toss me a dog, will ya?"

"Okay." said Ojama Yellow trying to get Sonic a hotdog. Of course, due to it being dark, it is difficult to get to it.

"Your left, Yellow." said Theodore as he sighs in frustration.

Ojama Black then grabs the hotdog and tossed it but it landed right in the dead fish bowl.

Another program suddenly came on the monitor and said, "Tonight on _Cops_..."

"Suddenly, something good." said Bloo smiling happily.

On the monitor, they see a few humans composed of males and females, a man, a buffed teen, a Texan, a midget boy, a Brazilian, a boy riding a Kineceleran, a red head that was very busty, a pink haired girl, a green haired girl, a blue haired girl with buns, a little blonde girl, and a long violet haired girl, and a green Velociraptor. The man was riding on the dinosaur while the boy rode the alien, and all the others riding robotic horses through the forest with the guards in pursuit.

"We got a dinosaur and a couple of robot horses going east into the forest! Need backup, over!" boomed one of the guards.

"Weird. There's something familiar about some of those people." said Sonic puzzled as he looks at the monitor.

The voice boomed as the chase continued, "It's time to teach these mad people that their 'Heck Will Boiled Over' attitudes won't cut it here."

Next on the streets, the group got knocked off their horses. The guards grabbed most of them while they struggled.

"Let us go! We have rights to no police brutality!" snapped the dinosaur angrily.

"Please! Let us go! I got to talk to Princess Yumi!" cried the man.

"I'm her brother!" the little boy shouted.

"Shut it, you!" snapped a guard as he takes out some mace and sprayed the both of them, making them yell.

"You there frisk the red head girl!" a guard commanded another.

"With pleasure." The guard said seductively walking to Rika and stuck his hand down her shirt.

Rika not liking this kicked him in the groin, "Pervert!" she shouted, 'Only Jack can do that.'

"Get your hands off my girl!" the Adonis teen shouted.

The alien was running around the guards in circles but was shocked with a tazer and fell down unconscious.

"Let me go, I warn you!" Omi cursed.

"Let go of my Omi!" Kikki cried as she was held back.

"Unhand me!" DarkMagicianmon said trying to free himself from his binds.

"Leave Sempai alone!" Hikari gasped but was pushed against a wall.

"IF YOU HURT HER!" D.M cursed but was restrained.

"Will they escape or did someone really let the cat out of the bag?" boomed a voice.

"You creeps let go!" yelled Zoey. The guards jumped her. She tries to fight back but she was defeated and slammed onto a wall. A plastic bag with something in it fell from her person.

"Ah ha. Catnip." said a guard as he picks it up.

"Uh...that isn't mine, really." said Zoey chuckling nervously.

The group at Chase's home watched as the ones being taken by the guards are shove into a van along with their horses.

"Someone find Yumi!" cried.

"I'm a Yoshi, really!" insisted the dinosaur as he is shoved in too.

When they are all in the van and when the doors closed, the black haired man shout out,

"Tell him that I am really her husband Chase Young! Someone..."

The man screamed as a guard sprayed him again knocking him back.

Sonic's eyes widen as he shouts, "Hold that image!"

Bloo clicks a button on the monitor freezing the show.

Bloo rewinded to what is happening to Chase. The black haired man shouted out, "Tell her that I am really her husband, Chase Young! Someone..."

The man screamed as a guard sprayed him again knocking him back. The group pause the action, stunned.

"What in blazes is happening?" said Ojama Green in shock.

"Chase a human!" announced Sonic in shock.

"So uh..." Windsor said beginning to talk. "You guys wanted to stay to watch the royal ball or go there and pick them up?"

"Do you really needed to ask?" asked Ojama Black in concern. He and the others got to help Chase and quickly.

"We have to help them!" Sonic said standing up.

"Do we have to; I mean Gilligan's Island is starting." Bloo complained.

"Yes, we have to help all of them!" Simon said.

"Then you'll need our help!" a voice said.

They all looked to the doorway and saw a few silhouettes, of some human creatures and a wolf.

At the castle as things are getting underway, Takeo sighs sadly as he begins pouring some tea into cups lying on a tray.

"Oh, how I wish I shoulda told Akiko the truth before I made that deal with Beryl." Said Takeo sadly as he pours. "I can't believe it come down to this."

"Are you sure you wanted to do this, sir?" asked Odd.

"Yes sir are you certain?" Ulrich asked.

Takeo sighs as he said, "It's the only way for my son's and my own sake..."

Takeo takes out the love potion and pours it in one of the cups meant for Yumi. Picking up the tray, Ulrich and Odd followed Takeo as they go to Yumi's room.

Inside there, Yumi, dressing the same way she did the day she met her husband, looked out the window, frowning as William, the one who claimed to be Chase, makes poses and blow kisses. As she looks out, her father and his guards entered.

"Yumi?" asked Takeo then he sees her daughter. "Oh, figure you would be here." Takeo nods to his guards holding the tray of cups of tea. "Listen, how about some good tea before the ball?"

Yumi sighs as he looks at them. "I don't want to come."

"What?" asked Ulrich surprised and concerned.

"Come on, be reasonable. Everyone here came in honor of your marriage to Chase!" insisted Takeo.

"One problem, dad." said Yumi frowning as she points to William. "That guy down there is not my Chase!" Takeo, Ulrich, and Odd looked out the window and sees, kinda, what Yumi meant. William is flirting with some of the girls making them blushes. Yumi sighs as he said, "Look at him."

"So? He doesn't look different..." Odd said.

Takeo quickly interrupted Odd as he said, "It's true that he looks different and is acting a bit different, but people can sometime changes for the ones they love." Takeo sighs as he continued, "I have changed so much for your mother."

"Are you kidding? How could he change? He's acting like a lunatic!" yelled Yumi in disbelief.

"Look, just come down to the ball and give Chase another chance." insisted Takeo.

"Who knows? You may actually like the new and improved Chase." added Ulrich.  
Yumi sighs. Although she should give 'Chase' another chance, she said, "I liked the old Chase than the new one better. He's the one I fell for. I...I wish I give something to have him back."

Takeo and his guards looked down in guilt. By being forced into getting Chase out of the picture by Beryl demands, they have let Yumi down. They knew Yumi really loved Chase, yet Takeo couldn't bring himself to accept it.

Takeo looked up and gasped as he sees that Yumi is about to reach the cup that has the love potion.

"Wait! That's mine!" exclaimed Takeo as he grabs the cup. "I am drinking decaf and all."  
His guards, realizing what Takeo is doing, quickly said, "Yes. Otherwise he would be up all night."

Yumi pauses then smiles as he takes another cup, a normal cup, and said, "Thanks."  
As Yumi drinks the cup and leaves, Takeo smiled sheepishly and got concerned.

'What would Beryl say if he knew what I just did?' thought Takeo. He knew what would happen. Big trouble.

He then turned to Ulrich and Odd with a smile.

"You want us to?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Let's go!" Odd cheered as him and Ulrich raced out the door.

In a prison some sort, Yoshi groaned as he struggled against the chains holding him captured, while everyone else was chained to the wall with cuffs negating their powers.

"Let me out of here! You can't do this to us! Let us go! We got rights you know? What happened to the right to remain silent, someone is supposed to say that! Nobody said that I have the right to remain silent!" snapped Yoshi angrily.

"Yoshi. You have the right to remain silent." said Chase, "What you lack is the capacity."

"Man we gotta get out of here before we loose our minds!" D.M said.

"Guys, you down there?!" a voice called.

"I think we just did." Chase said.

"Wait a minute look up!" Kimiko said as they looked up.

Everyone looked up to the top of the tower. Up there is a familiar group, to those who knew them anyway, looking down through a celled window.

"Who is that?" asked Omi puzzled.

"Sonic! Bloo!" said Chase with a smile.

"We're here to help you, Chase." said Windsor.

"Good! Get us out of here!" exclaimed Hikari.

Sonic and Bloo set up some bombs intending for someone to light them. Ojama Green took out a match and tries to light it but he tripped by accident and fell into the hole along with the match. Some of the group shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Oh I'll deal with this." A figure said as a sphere of chakra formed in his hand, "Rasengan!" he slammed it into the bars.

Suddenly the figures jumped through the hole to reveal it was the guys watching Chase and the guys on Cops and along with them was Airnaruto, Erin, Alyssa, Shelby, Jose, MZ, WX, Tails, Shadow, Zuko, Charmcaster, Grim, Tempest the wolf, Ulrich, and Odd.

"Hey boss, Hikari-san." Airnaruto said.

"Airnaruto, Erin, Alyssa, Jose, Shelby, WX, and MZ?" D.M asked, "What're you guys doing here I thought you were on vacation."

"We were until we saw you on cops and knew you needed our help." Erin said.

"Tempest, is that you?" Hikari asked.

"Kari, thank goodness you're al right."

"Thank for coming to help us, but did you really need all guys, it seem a bit over kill." Chase said.

"Well, you won't say that if you had to fight hundreds of heartless." Zuko said.

"Yeah, plus those hive five creep." Charmcaster added,

"No big deal, snow white." Jack cracked a joke

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Zuko asked firmly.

"You two are dating?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Zuko blushes.

"Figures a girl with her look would date you scar boy." Jack cracked another joke.

"He's dead." Grim told Chase as fire forms around Zuko's hands

"Please forgive my boyfriend he just a big moron." Rika said to Zuko apologizing, and then spoke firmly towards Jack, "Right Jackie?"

"Yes, you two are perfect for each other." Jack quickly said.

"Huh?" Chase gasped seeing Ulrich and Odd, "What do you two want?!" he asked firmly.

"Believe us Chase we didn't want it to come to this." Ulrich explained.

"Yeah King Takeo doesn't want William to be Yumi's husband either." Odd added.

"Then why did you let me get captured?" Hiroki asked.

"We're sorry, but we want to make it up to you." Ulrich said.

Chase thought for a second and smirked at them and they smiled knowing they have his trust.

"Everyone, we got to stop that kiss." said Chase in determination.

"Wait. You wanted to let her go, remember?" said Jack, secretly happy that Chase decided to do the right thing after all.

"At first, but I can't let them do this to Yumi!" Chase said.

"Well, this is more like it." said Yoshi raising a claw in the air smirking. "Chase has come to his senses. About time to.

"But how're we going to get in, Beryl will probably have guards surrounding the palace." Ojama Black said.

"You're right, how're we going to get in?" Bridget asked.

"I could us my magic to transport us there." Grim suggested

"I can go Way Big and crash the party." Ben suggested.

"Ben we don't want to start a scene by wrecking the place." Rai said.

"Well there's gotta be someway." Airnaruto said.

"Wait a minute, Sonic do you still know Jorgen Von Strangle?" Chase asked.

"Sure he lives in Fairy World. Why do you ask?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"Because we'll need power, lot's of it!" Chase said smirking knowing he has a plan.

**(Chase has a plan, and for his and Yumi's sake it better work)**


	9. Happily ever After

**(Now it all comes to a close)**

In Fairy World in a huge mansion, the door opens up to reveal the most powerful Fairy in the Universe; Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Sonic, what're you doing here?" Jorgen asked overjoyed.

"Fire up your magic Jorgen, we need something big." Sonic commanded.

Later outside the Fairy Mansion, flashes appeared as a growl is heard.

"It's alive! It's alive!" said Bloo inside the mansion laughing excited.

"Calm it down, Frankenstein, okay." said Renee inside the mansion annoyed.

"Al right, let's go!" Chase commanded his troops.

In the streets of Very Far Away, people were at a restaurant drinking their coffee. Suddenly they heard some rattling. They look at their cups with the coffee that is shaken. They turned to see where it was coming from then looked alarmed as the heroes, except for Yoshi with Jack, and Rika riding him, while XLR8 was carrying Hiroki, D.M flying and using his magic to levitate Airnaruto, W.X, M.Z, Erin, and Alyssa, while Shelby and Jose flew with their dragon wings, Hikari on her light and dark wings, Charmcaster levitating herself and Zuko, while the others were on Takeo's horse-bots.

"Run while you still can! He's back!" screamed Yoshi as he ran passed.

The crowd looks and screamed in horror as a giant blue Robotic Hedgehog appeared roaring. The monster stomped on a cart as it went by. The giant monster is actually Metal Sonic; Sonics robot double.

"Go for it, Metal. S!" cheered Chase excited as it unknowingly destroyed a sign resembling Queen Beryl's business as it goes towards the castle.

"Okay, there it is, Metal. S. Get to the castle." said Sonic nodding to Metal Sonic.

The Metal Hedgehog stops as it sees a shop selling Starbucks, with a sign that looks like a Starbucks coffee cup as well. It reaches over for the sign.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" said Chase alarmed.

But it's too late as he pulled the fake drink right out as more screams were heard. It looks at it and frowns. It roars as it throws the sign away.

"Hey, Metal Sonic, down here," Metal Sonic looked down and sees a Yoshi and the robot horses.

"Look at the pretty horsies!" said Omi happily.

Metal Sonic, interested, begins to follow the horses who wanted it to follow them.  
"Chase the horses, Metal Sonic! Let's go!" Erin cheered as the groups and the horses lead the Perfect Metal Sonic monster while the remaining heroes.

In the castle at the ball, Takeo, wearing a red robe with armor at his chest area, brings Yumi to William. Yumi, frowning, takes William's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Princess Yumi and her new husband, Chase Young!" announced an announcer as the two waved.

The audience cheers as Akiko clapped for her daughter, although she still looks uneasy.  
Yumi got more concerned when William made some winks and poses. She said, "William, what on earth are you doing?"

"Playing the part as usual, Yumi." said William trying to pretend to be Chase.

"Chase, is that glitter on your lips?"

"What? This? Its cherry flavored. Say, how about you try it out?" William said as he leans over to try to kiss Yumi, believing that she has drunk the tea and love potion by now.

"Chase!" yelled Yumi annoyed as she pushed him a bit. "What is up with you? Ever since I saw you again, you weren't acting like yourself! I'm outta here!"Queen Beryl sees this while she is near the piano and is very concerned. If the real Chase shows up soon, all her plans would be ruined. She knew it when William gave a 'I tried' shrug to her.

"Boys!" said Queen Beryl quickly to the piano player. "Get C Minor, now!  
As the player begins to play, Beryl transforms her clothes into a red dress like Jessica Rabbit. Some of the guys cheered.

"Everyone, I'd like to dedicate this song to Takeo's daughter, Princess Yumi Ishiyama and Prince Chase Young." said Queen Beryl as she points to the departing Yumi and the standing William.

The girl stops in confusion as spotlights shone on both her and William. She turned as William came up her and reach out to take her hand.

"Hey, Yumi, how about we dance?" asked William with a smirk.

Yumi looks more confused as the crowd begins to shout as Beryl himself begins to sing.

Beryl: _**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**_

The crowd cheers for Yumi and 'Chase' to dance. Yumi looks confused but takes William's hand. Beryl's boy takes the princess to the dance floor.

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

William with a smile danced with Yumi. This got the princess suspiciously especially since how well her 'husband' is dancing.

"So when did you became a good dancer?" asked Yumi with a frown.

_**Isn't there a powerful warrior  
Upon a fiery steed?**_

"Trust me, Yumi. Tonight love will show a whole bunch of scary surprises." said William with a smirk.

Beryl got on a piano as the piano player continued playing.

_**Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need**_

Meanwhile outside the castle, the heroes are on their way with Metal Sonic in pursuit as the song continues.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

"All right, Metal Sonic!" cheered Sonic as they approached the castle.  
"Let's crash the party!" yelled Chase.  
The castles, the one guard, see Metal Sonic and became alarmed.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

"Get the laser cannons ready!" ordered a guard.

The guards get the laser cannons ready.

"Fire!" ordered the same guard.

The guards fired the laser cannons. The guys saw it coming.

"Incoming!" yelled D.M flew beside Metal Sonic.

"Look out, Metal Sonic!" warned Jose alarmed.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

One of the lasers hits Metal Sonic right in the chest. This only ended up infuriating the Robot.

"That had to hurt." said Kikki in concern.

"They shouldn't have done that." remarked Sonic nodding in agreement.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life**_

Metal Sonic roared in rage and laser cannons pop out his body and began blasting the guards. The guards screamed and get out of the way as it destroys one of the laser cannons

"All right!" cheered Ben excited.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Airnartuo.

"Kick ass!" screamed Yoshi.

Back inside the castle, Yumi was spun around by William When she stops, she sees the so-called Chase putting a rose in his mouth and does a tango with him. During this, Akiko sees her husband Takeo sighing sadly.

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**_

Outside, Chase shouts to Metal Sonic, "Go, Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic nods and charged at the gates intending to get through.

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

The guards recovered long enough to get the laser cannons ready again.

"Use the secret weapon!" a guard ordered.

So they got ready a large pot filled with lava getting ready to pour it on them.

"Lava, what're we going to do?" the Ojama's cried.

"Leave this to me!" Airnaruto said forming hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted releasing a Water Dragon that soaked the lava turning it into stone.

"Let's see how they like this, Heart Arrows!" Corina shouted firing arrows.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M shouted.

"Jack-Bots attack!" Jack commanded his robots.

Charmcaster said an incantation and fired a shot while Zuko created fireballs and threw them. When all attacks collided with the hardened lava they shattered into little pebbles.

_**Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat**_

Chase then motioned to Metal Sonic and said, "Care to do the honors, Metal Sonic?"  
Metal Sonic nodded as it goes on towards the castle once more

Now Metal Sonic attacked the gate and begins to try to pull it now very strongly.

"Almost there!" said Zoey excited.

"Metal Sonic, look out!" gasped Tails.

Everyone else gasped in horror as the guards fired a ray coming at them.

"Guys!" gasped Ulrich in horror.

Metal Sonic managed to block his friends still on his shoulders but roared because he couldn't block himself in time. Everyone now sees a bunch of foam that looks like some sort of ugly white wig on top of Metal Sonic.

Back at the ball, Beryl danced, getting jiggy with it, as she continued singing.

_**Up where the mountains  
Meet the heavens above**_

During the singing, William was dancing with Yumi. Of course, the princess was not only still unsure, but she was forced to dance as well.

_**Out where the lightning  
Splits the sea**_

Back at the gate, despite getting hit, Metal Sonic kept on pulling the gate down.

"Heave!" yelled the gang.

"Ho!" added Chase.

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

Metal Sonic roared more as more of the deadly ray hits it hardly. Quickly, Chase and the gang jumped through the gate as the others watched on in concern and horror.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**_

Chase, Bloo, Tails, and Shadow jumped off while Tikal stays on Metal Sonic as, to her horror, it fell into the moat roaring in pain.

"Noooooo!" screamed Sonic in horror. He didn't want this to happen to Metal Sonic. It was a friend to his, even when it was evil.

_**I can feel him approach  
Like the fire in my blood**_

During this, Chase and the gang got into the gate in time.

Meanwhile back at the ball, William is still dancing with the princess dropping the rose near her. As William got near her, Yumi thought quickly and grabbed the rose, placing it in her mouth.

"Sorry. My turn for the rose." said Yumi quickly.

William groans but kept on dancing with Yumi anyway. He will have another shot hopefully, for him, soon.

Back at the gate, as the group got inside the guards attack but XLR8 runs around them all pantsing them and tying them up, Zoey, Erin, Alyssa and the Mews used their powers to knock the guards out, Grim opened a wormhole to the underworld and the guards were sucked in, Raimundo and the monks assembled for a formation and their powers increased allowing them to easily take the guards down, while Shelby and Jose help Chase in pulling down the switch, making the bridge fall down all the way. As the guards went unconscious.

"Everyone, let's go!" Chase yelled to everyone outside.

The group cheered. In the moat, Sonic looks down horribly as Metal Sonic sank into the moat while still on him.

"Metal. S, don't leave me!" cried Sonic.

"Be good." said Metal Sonic.

"Nooooo!" screamed Metal Sonic sadly as Metal Sonic continued sinking. Of course, he would have sunk with him have Tails and Shadow haven't grabbed him while riding with on one of the horses and put him on the bridge.

"I can't leave! Metal Sonic needs me!" pleaded Sonic in concern.

As they goes near the entrance, more guards appeared to try to stop them. Chase and the gang got concerned.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

"Yoshi?" Chase asked Yoshi.

Everyone on the horses smirked and shouted allowing the horses to jump over the startled guards. Everyone else pushed their way through them. As they run through the castle, the guards went after them. Omi and Kikki looked at them and glares.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life**_

Both the midget and the monkey girl, jumped off the horse they are on. The riders stopped upon seeing this.

"Guys?" asked Chase in concern.

"Go on! Your princess needs you!" shouted Omi.

"We can handle this." said Kikki nodded.

The group, knowing that they are sacrificing themselves to keep the guards at bay, runs off to the ball leaving the cat and dog behind.

"Time we pay off our debt." said Omi.

The guards, arrived. They stopped and smiled sweetly as Omi and Kikki gave them the cute-looking sad eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt a sweet little boy and girl like us, would you?" asked Omi sweetly.

"Awwww..." said the guards smiling.It was too late as Omi and Kikki took out their weapons and jumps knocking the guards out.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted firing water shots at the guards.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted and the guards became trapped in a stasis field.

Soon at the ball, Beryl is almost done with the song as the rose in Yumi's mouth got removed.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

William leans forward and is about to kissYumi...when the doors of the castle flung opened.

_**I need a hero!**_

"Hold it right there!" yelled Chase from the doors.

Everyone turned and gasped in surprise and horror, the horror part coming from the bad guys. The horses growled as they came in.

Chase got off Yoshi and walks towards William, snapping, "Back away from my wife!"

"Chase?" said Yumi in shock. She recognized Chase's voice and attitude anywhere.

"Yeah get away from my sister!" Hiroki shouted.

"Hiroki!" Takeo was overjoyed his son was al right.

Beryl is furious as she glares at Chase, takes out her wand, and snapped, "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?! Well, now I've had enough! Time for me to end your life forever!"

"Go near Chase and you'll answered to us, Beryl!" snapped Rika who stood beside Adonis Jack.

"And to us!" agreed Grim readying his scythe.

"And the Author Fighters!" D.M said as him, Hikari, M.Z, Airnaruto, Shelby, Jose, Erin, Alyssa, and W.X took position.

"Hey guys come here and try the crab cakes." A voice called.

They turned and saw Ranger 24, Darren Mathias, Whiteling, Iron-Mantis, and Cosmo Prower Tomahawk byt the food table.

"Guys what're all of you doing here, weren't you on vacation to?" D.M asked.

"We still are, we figured we'd spend it here." Darren said.

"And it's a good thing we did." Ranger said pulling out his sword.

Beryl is furious. It's time she got rid of these pests once and for all. While he's distracted, Chase shouted out, "Now!"

Nearby, Ojama Yellow is between O.G, and O.B who has their brother in a blanket.  
"One Ojama in a blanket coming up!" shouted Black and Green as they swing Yellow at the witch. Yellow grabs Beryl and hits her a few times with his little arms.

"Get off me, you pest!" snapped Beryl as she tries to get Yellow off.

"Bloo!" yelled Chase as she and Lilo grabs Stitch.

"Get that wand!" added Ulrich and Odd as the two threw Bloo, who got his hands out, at Beryl.

Beryl kicks Yellow down and saw Bloo coming for her. Bloo tries to grab for the wand but she zaps him with it. When Bloo landed, he is turned into a boy wearing a blue shirt and shorts.

"I'm a real boy!" said Bloo happily as he jumped around.

After Yellow was kicked off by Beryl, she charges towards Chase until Airnaruto and Raimundo jump in front of her.

"Air Style: Wind Bullet!" shouted as he fires wind at Beryl blowing her back.

"Shoku Hurricane Wind!" Raimundo shouted releasing a twister that caught Beryl causing her to drop her wand.

Sonic runs over and grabs the wand. Beryl recovers, looks furiously and chases him. He throws the wand and yelled, "Someone grab it!"

Tempest jumped up and caught it in his mouth.

"Tempest! Over here!" yelled Shelby. Beryl tries to jump for it but Shelby grabs it in the nick of time.

"All right, Shelby!" shouted Jose with a smile.

"Time we played keep away with the witch!" shouted Zuko.

"Cool!" said Charmcaster excited.

With Beryl trying to jump her, Shelby tossed the wand to the Ojamas. Green got it but then it went off and was fired at Bloo.

"I'm a real boy!" said Bloo happily. But then he was zapped and he was restored to normal. He looks down and sighs. "Never mind."

Beryl, and Chase jumped for the wand and began fighting over it.

"Away from my wand, you hideous Heylin!" roared Beryl angrily.

The wand suddenly fell into the air. Suddenly it was grabbed, by Jack, Rai, and Omi who quickly grabbed the wand and landed on Yoshi.

"All right! Pray for mercy from Raimundo, Omi..." Yoshi and Jack began happily.

"...and Jack, and Yoshi!" said Omi and Raimundo with a grin.

"It's not over yet!" Beryl shouted as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some blue stones, and she threw them on the ground and they formed into the Chamegolems.

"Not these freaks again." M.Z complained.

"How'd she get a hold of them?" Darren asked.

"Who knows, but it's time we finished the creeps once and for all!" Ranger shouted charging at them swinging his sword cutting them down and their bodies turned to sand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hikari shouted pulling out a wand witch sent a Patronous Fox with wings that destroyed the golems.

"It's hero time!" Ben shouted turning into the Blowfish alien 'Spitter' and spat goo at them, then went Heatblast and fired his flames at the gooey golems and they exploded.

"Dark Magic attack!" D.M zapped the Golems.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow shouted as they teleported back and forth going at the golems.

Soon the Chamegolems were destroyed and angrily, Beryl turned to William and yelled, "William, the girl drank the potion! Kiss her now!"

"Oh no!" gasped Rika in horror. "Someone stop him before..."

But it's too late as William grabbed Yumi and forced her to do the one thing Chase fear would happened: kissed him.

"...That happens." groaned Rika sadly.

"No!" gasped Chase in horror.

"We're too late." said Hiroki sadly.

Ulrich, Odd felt more guilty thinking they were too late, while Yoshi hung his dino head over, and the Authors feared they actually failed.

Soon Yumi parted her lips from William's. For a while, it seems that it was too late as the girl smiled and held William's head gently causing the prince to smile. Suddenly, Yumi's face looked angry and head butted William, knocking him to the ground, much to the surprise of the villain and the crowd.

"Eeew! Gross! Never kiss me again!" snapped Yumi angrily.

"Uh...was that supposed to happen?" asked Kikki confused.

"I thought she drank the potion?" Bridget wondered.

Yumi then turned to Chase and smiled, "Chase..."

"Yumi." said Chase as he runs over to his wife, hugging her. The good guys smiled though they are surprised as to what happened.

Beryl is not only surprised but furious as well ass he shouted at Takeo, "You! Why didn't you give her the potion?!"

"I did but I guess I gave her the wrong tea." said Takeo with a smug look.

"Yeah and after what I heard what you did to Hiroki, I am glad he did!" snapped Ulrich furiously.

"Now it's payback time!" Odd shouted firing his laser arrows at Beryl who evaded them  
William quickly snatches the wand from Yoshi and tosses it to Beryl.  
"Mom here!" yelled William.

"Mom?" Yumi wondered about William being the son to Queen Beryl.

Beryl chuckles evilly as she grabs the wand and aimed it at Chase and Yumi, "Like I said before, Heylins do not live happily ever after! And I'd make sure your husband dies with you!!!"

Then she fired at the two making Takeo gasped.

"Yumi, no!" screamed Takeo quickly as he runs to where the attack is about to hit his daughter and his son in law.

"Dad!" Hiroki cried.

"Takeo!" yelled Ulrich, Odd, and Akiko in horror.

Takeo quickly pushed Chase and Yumi away making the attack hit him instead. He screamed as he fell to the ground. The magic was bounce off his armor and went firing back at Beryl. It hits him.

"Hah nothing happened, now you're gonna!" Queen Beryl shouted but burst into dust leaving her clothes behind, she was gone.

Everyone looked at the robe where Takeo was. As they got closer, they can hear breathing which means he's not dead. The main concern was that the rest of Takeo is covered under his robe.

"Dad. no." groaned Yumi as she cried in Chase's arms while Renee cries in Rai's, Kikki cries in Omi's, and Rika into Jack's.

"We're sorry." Jack sighs sadly.

The others went to him looking at him closely.

"Is he...?" Ben asked a bit shaken.

"Yep..." Clay said with a sigh.

Suddenly a weird croaking sound is heard from Takeo's armor, alarming the others.  
"The king has croaked." remarked Bloo.

"Dad?" Yumi and Hiroki wonder.

"Takeo?" Akiko asks.

"Sir?" Ulrich, and Odd ask.

Suddenly a Politoad climbed out of the armor and was wearing Take's glasses and crown.

"I'd hoped you never see me like this." Politoad Takeo said.

"And he gave you a hard time!" Yoshi said in outrage.

"Yoshi!" Said Chase annoyed.

"No, no, they're are right." Jack sighs sadly. "I'm very sorry, everyone. I just wanted the best for my daughter, but now..." He looks up at his daughter who is looking at her eyes. He continues, "...I see she has it already."

Chase and Yumi smile.

"Yumi, Chase will you accept and old Politoads apology, and my blessing?" he asked.

Akiko looked at Takeo who looked back at her. She now said, "Takeo..."  
"I'm sorry, Akiko. I just wanted to be the man you deserved." He sighs as he turns away and gets ready to hop off but stopped by his wife.

"You're more that man today than you ever were...warts and all."

Takeo blushed as he smiles towards his wife.

Suddenly the clock chimes.

They turn to see it's midnight.

"Chase! The Happily Ever After Potion," Ben called out to the man.

"Midnight!" said Chase alarmed. He held Yumi as he said, "Yumi, tell me what you want. Do you want to be your human self forever?"

"Huh?" asked his wife confused.

"If I kiss you now, we will remain humans forever and never have to deal with being Heylins anymore!"

"Wait. That's why you drank the potion. You'd do that for me..."

"Of course." said Chase nodding.

Yumi looked back at his parents who smiled. He then they would accepted what decision Yumi makes, no matter what.

Yumi nods as he made up his mind. She said to her husband as she turns back, "Well, I'd like what any princess would want: To have a happy ending." Chase smiles, believing Yumi wanted him to kiss her after all. Chase was about to kiss but the princess stops him.

"Hold it. What I want is simple: to be with the Heylin I married."  
Chase is surprised then smiles. The two hugged giving a tender moment for everyone else.  
"Oh...no matter what, I will not cry. No one will ever make me..." Omi however gave in and cries on Rai's shoulder.

Suddenly the two human disguised Heylins, Velociraptor, and Red Heads were levitated in the air.

"Wait. What?" yelped Yoshi alarmed. He suddenly looses his sharp teeth, and claws, his rough scale skin, and tail shrunk down, he became a regular Yoshi again. "Oh man." He moaned.

Jack lost his bodily muscles and became scrawny again, his tan became albino white and his Goth marks came back, and was back in his original Goth attire, while Rika's chest size shrunk back down, her hair became a spike ponytail again, and her clothes came back.

While Chase cracked out of his armor and became his Heylin Dragon form again, while Yumi went back to being her Dragon form.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Yoshi groaned.

"Hey, you're still look like a noble steed to me." Chase said to Yoshi who smiled.

Rika then turned to Jack and asked, "Hey Jack, why didn't you kiss me, I thought you woulda wanted to stay that way?"

"I did, but then I realized I'd be living a lie, if I wanted a body like that I'd have to work for it, and for four more reason. First, I figured you'd still be understandably upset with me about the risk I took in downing that sample of potion. Second, I'd rather not have to deal with the headaches of either who knows how many guys trying to seduce you away from me OR having to fend off who knows how many girls trying to seduce ME away from YOU if the potion's effects became permanent; even if those other guys' AND other girls' efforts WOULD be in vain. Third, well, it just didn't feel right to be trying it until we could be sure Chase and Yumi patched things up. Fourth, well, it would look pretty awkward for our fans to have to get used to those new bodies, and besides you're perfect exactly as you are."

"What an original dorky thing to say." She said with a smile, and looked at her chest, "Wait till I hit adulthood." She told herself.

"Well Jack, you still are a loyal squire to me." Chase said and Jack smiled as he held Rika close.

"Now where were we?" Yumi asked as she and Chase kiss until Omi and Rai spoke up.

"Hey, what are we doing standing around here for? It's time for a party!" they shouted

Everyone cheered as a big band on the stage begins to play.

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit it!" shouted Yoshi. On stage, the crowd watched as Omi and Rai, on one side, and Jack and Yoshi, on the other side.

"Omi, Rai, Yosh, n Jack yall." They said.

Yoshi: _**She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls.**_

Yoshi pointed to Rai as he shouted, "Your turn, Rai!"  
Raimundo laughs as he sings next.

Raimundo: _**I feel a premonition  
That boy's gonna make me fall**_

Raimundo dances along with Renee on stage while some of the good guys playing instruments.

"Now we're cooking!" said Jack with a smile.

_**She's into new sensations**_

Omi & Jack: _**New kicks in the candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night**_

The crowd dances. In the crowd, Yumi dances with her dad who's a Politoad while Chase, laughing, dances with his mother in law. D.M dances with Hikari as they did some typical Elvis moves, while Shelby and Jose do the tango.

_**Sh**__**e'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain**_

Meanwhile, Sonic is seen dancing with Amy Rose who came to the part. The two danced happily.

_**He'll make you live his crazy life  
But she'll take away pain**_

"All right!" cheered Sonic as he dances with Amy. She giggled happily.

_**Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!**_

The groups kept on dancing. Erin dances with Tails while Alyssa dances with Shadow, Clay then went over to a ninja girl named Ino Yamanaka and began dancing with her, while Zuko and Charmcaster began dancing themselves, along with Jack and Rika on stage.

_**Upside inside out  
Living la vida loca**_

William, waking up, got up all confused. Then he gasped in horror as Sissi Delmas, who jumps and hugs him.

"Hey, gorgeous!" said Sissi happily as she begins to kiss him.

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Metal Sonic: _**Living la vida loca**_

On the dance floor, Odd comes up to Zoey and take her hand, "Hey Princess, care to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She said as both cat like couple began dancing. "Maybe later on we could have some _alone_ time." she said seductively which caused Odd to turn red.

Then Hiroki walks up with a girl with brown hair with pigtails with circle rings tied at the ends of them, and wore a blue gown.

"Hey Ben this is my friend Elyon Brown." Hiroki said introducing her to him.

"It's nice to meet you." She curtsied to the Alien boy.

"Uh, hi." Ben said nervously while blushing.

"Well looks like the alien boy has a crush." Zoey teased.

"Can't blame him, she's cute." Ulrich said.

"That's no true!" Ben said.

"That's so sad, I really do like you." Elyon said hoping he'd get another thought.

Ben's eyes lit up and went back to her, "In that case, wanna hang out some time?"

"I'd love that, come over to my place tomorrow, but in the mean time." she began as she leaned over and kissed him, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Ben said as he and Elyon went onto the dance floor.

_**Her lips are devil red  
And his skin the colour mocha**_

_**She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca**_

"She's living it loca!" laughed Jack madly then he and Omi continues singing.

_**Living la vida loca**_

The song goes on as all of the good guys got on stage.  
"One more time, yo!" laughed Yoshi.

_**Living la vide loca**_

Yoshi: _**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a--a-a!**_

The credits are shown as the song resumed.

Omi's Voice: _**Woke up in New York City  
In a funky Cheap motel**_

Jack's Voice: _**She took my heart, she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill**_

"Jason Marsden as Chase"

Yoshi and Raimundo: _**She never drinks the water  
Makes you order Fresh Champagne  
And once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane**_

"Dave Coulier as Yoshi"

"Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer"

"Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka"

_**Upside inside out  
Living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la vida loca**_

"Mirabelle Kirkland as Yumi Ishiyama"

"Amanda Brown as Zoey"

"Andi Whaley as Corina"

"Bella Hudson as Bridget"

"Kether Donahue as Kikki"

"Mollie Weaver as Renee"

"Tara Strong as Omi and Ben Tennyson"

"Grey Delise as Kimiko"

"Tom Kenny as Raimundo"

"Jeff Bennet as Clay"

_**His lips are devil red  
And his skin the colour mocha  
He will wear you out  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"Barbara Weber-Scaff as Queen Akiko Ishiyama, Ulrich, and Hiroki"

"Oh yeah! Come on!" echoes Yoshi's voice. "Ouch! Oh, he's livin' la vida loca. Break it down!"

_**She'll push and pull you down  
Living la vida loca  
She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"David Gasmen as King Takeo Ishiyama and William Dunbar"

"Matthew Geczy as Odd"

_**She'll push and pull you down  
Living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha**_

_**She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"Naz Edwards as Queen Beryl"

Soon the credits ended. Everyone is seen singing and dancing on the stage as the song is about to come to a close.

_**Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"All together now!" cheered Jack happily.  
Everyone does the last line as they either jumped or did poses.

Everyone: _**Living la vida loca!**_

_Epilogue_

Later after the ball was over, the good guys are still there either dancing or hanging out. They are having a good time. All except for one and he's on stage sadly singing to herself.

Yoshi: _**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself anymore...**_

"Hey, Yosh," Yoshi looks up sadly as Rai, Renee, Omi, and Kikki came up to him.

"We are one on way to the Electric Psycadellic Pussycats Swingers Club. Wanna come with us?" Rai asked.

"No thanks. I am not in the mood right now." sighs Yoshi sadly.

Omi approached the Yoshi and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm certain, between the four of us, we could find you a nice female Yoshi."

"Thanks again, but seeing how happy all these couples are just reminds me how much I actually miss Mal." as he starts to hear the sound of wings flapping and comments "Speaking of which."

Maleficent is flying into view and lands on the stage.

"That's my girl, yeah!" Yoshi cheered as Jack and Rika watch him. "Baby where've you been?" he asked.

"Well I should have told you before but you left because of my mood swings and." She tried to explain.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry! I should have stayed with you. But Chase has something he got to do and..."

Then Maleficent whispered something to Yoshi who went shocked.

"What say it one more time?" Yoshi asked and she whispered again, "You serious?!"

Suddenly a pair of creatures were flying into view, they were little baby green and black Yoshi's with dragon wings who came flying over and tacked Yoshi.

"Oh come on kids that tickles." Yoshi laughed as his babies hged him

The babies hugged their mom and dad as Chase, Yumi, and everyone else looks on in amusement, shaking their heads."Cool! Look at our little mutant babies." laughed Yoshi as he yelped as one blew fire right near him.

Maleficent chuckles as she blew out a fire ring happily.

"Man. I got to get a job." said Yoshi.

"Wait a minute I thought there was six where's the last one?" Rika asked.

They heard a loud laugh like a wild man, they looked up and saw Lord Eddy in his normal attire riding the last Dragon Yoshi baby.

The baby landed and Eddy got off.

"Lord Eddy?!" They all gasped.

"What're you doing here?!" Chase growled.

"I know you're not thrilled to see me." Eddy began.

"No kidding." Jack said.

"How'd you get out?" Yoshi asked.

"Well your wife during her periods barfed me up, it wasn't a pretty site." Eddy began, "I soon found out they tore down my kingdom and replaced it with a theme park, as you can see I'm not royalty anymore, but a commoner, but if any good came out of this, it's been the many months in Maleficent's stomach gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been." He finished with his head hung over.

Chase and Yumi looked real concerned, "Heyl- I mean Chase Young, I know we've had our differences, but would you be able to find it in your heart, to accept my apologies?" he asked.

Chase looked at Yumi who smiled at him, and to his friends, he smiled himself and extended his claw to Eddy who was overjoyed, "Sure, that's what friends are for right?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Eddy said shaking Chase's claw.

Suddenly Corina approached the midget and tapped him on the shoulder and turned to see you.

"Hi." She said.

"Likewise, my names Eddy." Eddy said feeling love struck.

"My names Corina." She said with a smile.

"Corina." Eddy began, "Of the sun, of the moon, of the stars, of the universe!" Eddy said with willful wisdom.

Soon Corina began kissing Eddy and Ulrich turned away from this looked over into a corner and saw something, it turned out to be Odd making out with Zoey.

"Odd!?" Ulrich asked.

Odd lifted his head up with hiss marks on his face, "Can't you see I'm busy, give me another hour." Odd said going back to his make out with Zoey.

"Cats." Ulrich said sighing.

The End or is it?


	10. Very Far Away Idol

**(And here we are with Very Far Away Idol, you'll be surprised at what talent you're about to witness)**

At the empty ball area a while later, Chase, Yumi, Jack, Yoshi, and the gang were still there as Jack and Omi were on stage singing once more, this time without the music.

Jack: _**And once you've had a taste or her  
You'll never be the same**_

Omi: _**Yes, she'll make you go insane**_

"Bring it home, Omi!" cheered Jack smiling at his friend as they both sing together.

Jack and Omi: _**Upside inside out-**_

The two laughed. They sounded like mocking birds trying to sing at once. Even some of the others laughed as they shook their heads.

"Just give it up guys, you're giving me a headache." laughed Sonic as he smiles.

"I think they're doing great." Rika said clapping.

"Omi's so cute up there." Kikki cheered while clapping.

"Oh very cute, Sonic, very cute." said Jack with a smirk.

"Have you ever heard of what is called road kill?" agreed Omi.

"Oh forget abut it you two." said Sonic in amusement.

"Aww, lighten up, Sonic. They're just having fun." chuckled Yumi as she watches with her husband.

"Yeah! They are not that bad." said Renee.

"'Not that bad'?" asked Jack with a frown.

"Now that compliment I can take." said Omi with a smirk as he bows.

"Well, you should, it'll be the only one you get." They heard two old geezers laughing, and they saw Statler and Woldorf the two old heckling geezers.

"Statler, and Woldorf?" asked everyone but the new arrivals.

"I though Kermit and Miss Piggy were going to be here?" Chase said.

"Those two are on their new Honeymoon." Statler began.

"By now they're probably going like pigs in a blanket." Woldorf continued.

"I'd say more like Pigs and Frogs in a blanket." Statler joked and both started laughing while everyone looked disgusted.

"Hey watch it, guys." said Chase in amusement. "Besides, the competition hasn't begun yet."  
"Hey, how can we help being judgmental?" Woldorf began.

"That is who we are." said Statler and both laughed.

"Okay then..." Chase began as he turned to the others and shouted out, "Okay, who's up for a contest?"

Contestants appeared, including Yoshi who appeared.

"Bring it on!" shouted the contestants.

Soon a title appeared as Double-D, wearing a suit, came out and shouted, "Hello folks and welcome to Very Far Away Idol, where you, you got it, you the readers can vote along with our expert judges!" The boy excited nods to the judges sitting at a table nearby. "Here they are! Chase, Yumi Ishiyama, and our favorite hecklers Statler and Woldorf are here to crown the next Very Far Away Idol!"

Yoshi and Maleficent came up onto the stage as Double-D begins, "First up..."  
"Its Yoshi time!" shouted Yoshi excited as he grabs the mike. Maleficent watches on as Yoshi begins to sing.

Yoshi: _**The heat was on (burnin'), rising to the top, huh!  
Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say**_

Yoshi now spins around to Maleficent who blows her flames as she sings with Yoshi now.

Yoshi & Maleficent: _**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

While Yoshi is singing, he is unaware that Maleficent's fire got on his tail and begins to catch a-blaze. The judges noticed though.

"You're on fire, Yoshi!" remarked Woldorf.

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!**_

"No, seriously! You are on fire!" yelled Chase alarmed as he points at Yoshi's tail.

_**Burn baby burn!**_

Yoshi smells something and sees his tail that is now a big blaze.  
"OWWWWWW! SOMEONE GET IT OFF!" screamed Yoshi as he runs around trying to get the fire off.  
"Oh man, Yoshi! I'm sorry!" yelped Maleficent as she flies around trying to get the fire off of her Husband. More smoke came and things cleared up.

Next up, Jack and Rika's turn who were waltzing while holding mikes.

Rika:_** Never before have two souls joined so freely and so fast. **_

Jack:_** For me this is heaven like the door's and why should they take back---- oooh they wouldn't dare. **_

Rika:_** Is this an angels wish for men? **_

Both:_** laugh when we touched we made it ours . Never before and never again.**_

"Rika does have the voice of an angel." Yumi said.

"Yeah those two are made for each other." Chase began.

"Yeah the boy's as scrawny as an old lady, and the girl's as tough as an Army man!" Statler finished and bock laughed.

"I don't care if they're old men let me at them!" Rika snarled as Jack held her back.

Next we see Bloo on stage doing the Robot.

Bloo: _**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!  
Domo! Domo!**_

"Oh come on." groaned Woldorf shaking his head in disbelief.

"Get real Bloo." Statler said.

"And a life." Woldrof said followed by their chuckle.

"Well, I do find his performance to be quite 'blue'." Chase chuckled. His wife sitting next to him chuckles in agreement.

Next up is DarkMagicianmon and Hikari with Hikari dressed as a sorceress.

D.M: _**That old black magic has me in its spell, that old black magic that you weave so well.**_  
Hikari: _**Those icy fingers up and down my spine**_

DM then ranger his fingers like they were walking up Hikari's back.

D.M: _**That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine.**_

Hikari: _**The same old tingle that I feel inside, and then that elevator starts its ride**_

D.M: _**And down and down I go.**_

Hikari: _**Round and round I go.**_

D.M: _**Like a leaf that's caught in the tide.**_

Hikari: _**I should stay away, but what can I do?**_

D.M: _**I hear your name and I'm aflame**_

Hikari: _**Aflame with such a burning desire that only your kiss can put out the fire.  
For you're the lover I have waited for, the mate that fate had me created for.**_

D.M: _**And every time your lips meet mine, darling, down and down I go, round and round I go**_

Both: _**In a spin, loving the spin I'm in, under that old black magic called love.**_

"Wonderful." Chase cheered.

"Those two amaze me." Yumi said.

"Yeah the girl is one swell of a Hottie." Woldorf said.

"I wouldn't mind her putting a spell on me." Statler said and both chuckled.

Hikari just scowled at them.

"Ignore them, perverted old men." D.M said.

"They're worst than Jiraiya." Hikari said.

Next up is Sissi Delmas who holds up the mike as she sings.

Sissi: _**Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.**_

_**Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have**_

"Yo go, girl." said Yumi as she watches.

"Yeah, she can go all right...to a nearby music school!" Woldorf began.

"And a beauty stylist, face is going to need a serious makeover!" remarked Statler.

"We'll take it from here!" said Jose with Shelby who took the mike.

Both_**: Love, love is strange **_

Shelby_**: Lot of people take it for a game **_

Jose_**: Once you get it **_

Both_**: You'll never wanna quit (no, no) **_

Jose_**: After you've had it (yeah, yeah) **_

Shelby_**: You're in an awful fix **_

Both_**: Many people Don't understand (no, no) **_

Jose_**: They think loving (yeah, yeah) **_

Shelby_**: Is money in the hand **_

Jose_**: Your sweet loving **_

Shelby_**: Is better than a kiss **_

Both_**: When you leave me Sweet kisses I miss**_

"Wow a dragon couple, what could be weirder than that?" Statler asked.

"A gecko couple." Woldorf answered and both laughed unaware of the dragons ticked off looks.

Next, Windsor Gorilla begins to sing with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore as the backup chorus.

Windsor: _**Burning the ground I break from the crowd**_

Chipmunks: _**I'm on a hunt I'm after you!**_

Windsor: _**I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**_

Four: _**And I'm hungry like the wolf!**_

"Well, I'm hungry...for some real talent." said Statler.

"Same here." said Woldorf.

"And his teenage outfit, hideous!" Statler laughed with his partner.

Suddenly William came on stage in his citizen attire.

William: _**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts**_

As he sings, Yumi and Chase looks somewhat disgusted especially after he pulls his blue shirt up and off and tosses it aside to Sissi, and they were grateful he still had that long red sleeved shirt underneath. Sissi tries to kiss him but William backed from him trying to keep singing.

_**I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk-**_

"Momma's pretty boy!" groaned Woldorf in annoyance.

"Hey Kronk!" Chase called from the side Kronk, "Pull the lever Kronk!" he commanded him, and Kronk reached by a Mammoth statue and pulled a tusk down and suddenly where Chase was sitting he fell through a trap door, "WRONG LEVER!" Chase's voice echoed through the hole.

Suddenly a door opened up and Chase walked in with a crocodile on his tail, "Why do we have that lever?" he asked pulling the croc off and pulled the other tusk and William fell through a trap door on the stage"Now that's the Artist Formerly Known As William Dunbar!" laughed the old men in amusement.

Now the Ojama's got on stage and begins to sing.

Ojamas: _**We can see clearly now the rain is gone  
We can see all obstacles in our way**_

Of course, they accidentally bumped into each other, knocking each other down. Chase cringes as he covers his eyes, Yumi covers her mouth, while the old men covers their ears. The three fell down on the stage and onto each other.

Now Sonic is on stage, dancing with Amy as he begins to sing.

Sonic: _**Sugar! Do do do do do do  
Oh, honey, honey! Do do do do do do**_

Amy giggled as they continued dancing.

_**Oh, you are my candy girl!**_

"You are a good dancer, Sonic." said Amy with a smile.

"Those two looked very sweet together." said Yumi with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" groaned Statler shaking his head.

"Ugh! What's next? A singing cat-boy?" Waldorf

As if respond to Waldorf's criticism, Odd got on stage and begins to sing.

_**You know I will  
I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear**_

"You had to ask didn't you?" Statler asked.

Now we see Dren on stage holding the mike.

Dren: _**I'm hooked on a feeling!**_

Amy yelps as she lets go of Sonic to cover her own ears.  
"Aaaargh!" groaned Amy in somewhat pain.

_**High on believin' that you're in love with me**_

Amy then whispers into the old men's ears

"And I agree with you, lady. Hooked, line, and sinker." added Statler.

_**I'm-**_

Of course, to the relief of our judges, a stage hook appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him off stage, and Ben came on and sang his song with a few of his aliens taking some verses..

Ben: _**I just want to be your evrything**_

Heatblast: _**Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be**_

Diamondhead: _**The things you are to me and not some puppet on a string**_

Fourarms: _**Oh , if I stay here without you , darling , I will die**_

Wildvine: _**I want you laying in the love I have to bring**_

Benmummy: _**I'd do anything to be your evrything**_

"What a performance." Woldorf said.

"I don't know which to vote for?" Statler said followed by another laugh.

Suddenly Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay appeared on stage doing martial arts moves.

Raimundo_**: Everybody was kung-fu fighting**_

Omi_**: Those cats were fast as lightning**_

Kimiko_**: In fact it was a little bit frightening**_

Clay_**: But they did it with expert timing**_

"Martial Artists, what they need are new uniforms." Statler said.

"Why's that?" Woldorf asked.

"Because their old ones stink!" Statler replied followed up by their laughter.

The monks didn't like the sound of that and hoped they could get back at them.

Shadow the Hedgehog teleported on stage with Chaos control and began singing.

Shadow: _**Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

"That hedgehogs definitley a thriller." Woldorf said.

Now a familiar pair of Mew Mews including Erin, and Alyssa came on stage winking as Zoey begins to sing.

Zoey: _**You keep saying you've got something for me.**_

D.M used his magic to make the Mew Mews boots come alive, and the girls jumped out of them and began to dance along side them.

Erin:_** Something you call love, but confess.**_

The Heylins cheered for the girls as they watched on.

Renee:_** These boots are made for walking,**_

Corina:_** and that's just what they'll do**_

All:_** One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**_

As they said 'all over you' and when they flipped back into their shoes smiling in somewhat triumph as they point to their beaus Odd, Eddy, a green monkey named Otto, Omi, Raimundo, Tails, and Shadow.

"The kitty cats got my tongue." Statler said.

"And possibly my vote." Woldorf said.

They turn and sees that Chase and Yumi are no longer at the table. They looks up at the stage and groans.

"Figures. These kids, breaking the rules." sighed Statler in annoyance.

Now Chase and Yumi on stage began to sing.

Chase: _**What I like about you**_

Yumi, getting on stage, walks up to her husband as she sings.

Yumi: _**You hold me tight.**_

Chase: _**Oh, tell me that I'm the only one**_

Yumi: _**Wanna come over tonight.**_

Both: _**Yeah. You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear**_

Chase: _**'Cuz it's true**_

Yumi: _**That's what I like about you**_

Both: _**Yeeeaaahh, yeah! Hey!**_

Chase takes a harmonica out and plays it as they all danced on stage.

Chase: _**That's what I like about you.**_

Yumi: _**That's what I like about you!**_

"Yeah!" said the both at once.

Soon the contest is over as Double-D begins to speak as he nods to the anxious contestants standing around.

"Well, you heard them folks, and now it's time to pick them! Who will be named Very Far Away's next idol?' Will it be Rika and Jack? Bloo? DarkMagicianmon and Hikari? Sissi Delmas? Shelby and Jose? Windsor Gorilla?" said Double-D motioning to each contestant he mentioned.

"Pick me! Pick me!" said Yoshi jumping up and down all excited.

"William Dunbar? The Ojama trio? Sonic?"

"Me, pick me!" said Yoshi as he jumps behind the blue hedgehog.

"Odd? Dren?

"Me!" exclaimed Yoshi anxiously.

Double-D continued, "Ben? The Xiaolin monks? Shadow? The Mew Mews?"

"Me, me!" Yoshi jumped up for attention.

"Chase, and Yumi? Or..."

"Me, oh pick me!" Yoshi cheered.

"Yes. You to Yoshi!" laughed Double-D in amusement. He turned to the reader. "Well, vote...now!"

Okay, this isn't one of those popularity contests here so I won't bother with that much. But let's see what happened if you picked any of the minor characters...

A bird came over giving an envelope to Statler who takes it.  
He clears his throat as the contestants watched.  
"And now, the next Very Far Away Idol is..." Statler opens the envelope and reads it. He gasped in surprise and looks up. "Guess what? It's me and Woldorf! Hit it!"

As everyone watched in confusion, they jumped up onto the stage and begins to sing.

Statler and Woldorf: _**For what is a man?  
What has he got?  
If not himself  
Then he has naught to say the things he truly feels.  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way.**_

They soon realized shadows were looming over them, they turned and saw all the contestants ticked off.

"Why should you two win?!" Jack snapped.

"You two didn't do anything." Rika added.

"You criticized and belittled us." Kimiko added along.

"I also didn't like the way I was treated." Dren continued.

"Neither did I!" William said turning into his dark attire.

"I think we oughta teach them a lesson." D.M added.

"Capital idea Sempai." Hikari said sinisterly.

"Uh can't we talk?" Woldorf asked.

But it was too late they all ganged up on the two old men and D.M poofed up a cannon and the old geezers were stuffed into it, while Heatblast lit the fuse and both were shot out of it screaming as they crashed for the moon.

The contestants, bowed to the audience for their performances. Double-D turned to us, the readers.

"Well, folks. Our time is up! But come back next time for Very Far Away Idol! Have fun and have a Nasty Burger!" said Double-D happily as he laughs.

Really The End

**(Well there you, go enjoy everyone)**


End file.
